La mémoire perdue
by Silver no Yoko
Summary: Draco revient après 4 ans d'errance. Il est solitaire et triste. Mais une rencontre va tout changer. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Mme J.K Rowling.**

**Rating: T mais pourrait devenir M selon mon inspiration**

**Ne tiens pas compte des volumes. Les jumeaux sont encore en vie, Sirius également. Dumbledore est mort durant la bataille finale. **

**Prologue**

_J'en ai marre…marre de cette vie…_

Le jeune homme regardait un ange dormir paisiblement, après cette journée sanglante. Il avait encore sur les lèvres le goût sucré du baisé volé par accident. Il savait qu'il allait regretter sa décision, mais comme il ignorait si son amour était partagé ou non, il le laisserait tranquille.

L'adolescent repassait sans arrêt les images de cette atroce journée. Il revoyait sans cesse les corps tomber sous ses yeux, tentant de le protéger,

_Je ne veux pas…trop sont déjà morts par ma faute._

Il voulait simplement disparaître, faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Oui, c'était ça la solution : disparaître. Mais il savait qu'il allait regretter sa décision plus tard.

_Alors je vais m'assurer que cela ne se produise pas. _

Il prit tout l'argent moldu qu'il possédait, le mis dans son sac avec quelques vêtements chauds. Il tomba ensuite sur une photo moldue, qu'il avait prise à l'insu de son propriétaire et la mit également dans son sac, voulant garder cette image même s'il ne reverrait plus jamais l'original.

Il avait tout préparé et les faux papiers étaient dans son portefeuille. Il sortit silencieusement du square Grimmaud et rendu plusieurs rues plus loin, pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe et murmura :

-Oubliette


	2. Le retour

_italique:_ pensées

**Chapitre 1**

_Londres…il y a maintenant 4 ans que je n'y ai pas remis les pieds._ pensa le jeune homme en sortant du train. _Depuis la fin de la bataille._

-DRACO!!! cria une femme à l'autre bout du quai.

Le jeune blond se retourna vivement et se massa les tempes en poussant un long soupir.

-Pansy, voudrais-tu éviter de crier, par pitié, maugréa-t-il lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour l'étreindre. Étreinte qu'il lui rendit, tout de même content de la revoir.

-Nan, tu n'en a jamais eu pour moi, Drake. répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue. -Bon sang, tu es encore plus à tomber que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.

En effet, Draco avait encore grandit, atteignant maintenant 1m 80. Ces cheveux blonds, toujours coupés au ras du cou, flottaient librement derrière lui en raison d'un petit courant d'air. Ses yeux, gris clair, accrochaient la lumière qui les faisaient scintiller doucement. Mais son amie vit que l'étincelle reflétait toujours cette tristesse immense. Elle se fit tirer de sa contemplation par la voix grave de son ancien collègue de classe.

-Théo n'est pas avec toi?

-Non, lui et Blaise sont partis tôt ce matin. Notre bon vieux Zabini a eu un pressentiment, ou plutôt une prémonition sur quelque chose qu'ils cherchaient depuis un bout de temps. Ils n'ont pas voulu me le dire.

-Il a encore ce pouvoir? Il m'avait dit qu'il ne s'en servait plus, à cause du ministère…s'étonna le jeune blond en ramassant sa valise.

-Non ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, répliqua Pansy. –Il ne voulait plus que le ministère l'utilise pour trouver des gens ou des objets car cela impliquait qu'il partait tout le temps. Et sa copine n'appréciait pas beaucoup. rit-elle. De plus, comme ses visions sont assez troubles, il peut mettre des jours avant de trouver quelque chose.

-Sa copine?

-Tu ne savais pas? Blaise s'est casé avec Weasley fille, depuis 8 mois environs. Ils se sont tournés autour pendant un long moment, et sa condition pour qu'ils soient ensembles était qu'il ne se serve plus de son pouvoir. Il a alors dit au ministre d'aller se faire foutre et maintenant, ces deux là filent le parfais amour. raconta la blonde en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Draco eut une moue de dégoût. Pas que la belette fille soit laide, mais après 7 ans de haine envers les Griffondors, il avait du mal à croire que son ami soit casé avec un d'entre eux. Même s'il avait changé d'avis sur eux depuis la guerre.

-Alors, dit moi les autres potins, je sais que tu en meure d'envie, dit-il en regardant son amie.

-Youppie!! Elle sauta sur place comme une gamine. -Alors voyons. La belette et Hermione sont ensembles…

_Pas étonnant…mais pourquoi l'appelle-t-elle Hermione? Ah mince, c'est vrai, elles travaillent ensemble à Ste-Mangouste. _

_-…. _Hermione finit ses recherches sur les potions dangereuses et la belette travaille au ministère, comme assistant du chef des aurors_._ Ensuite, Blaise et la rouquine sont ensembles comme je te l'ai dit, Seamus et Dean…

_Elles les appellent par leur prénom!! Étonnant comment elle a changé. Il faut dire qu'elle les fréquente plus souvent que moi. Même le surnom de belette semble affectueux Lorsque nous étions espions, elle continuait de les appeler par leur nom de famille pour ne pas créer de lien de peur de trop souffrir s'ils mourraient. _pensa le beau blond, tentant de se remettre du choc.

- Les jumeaux Weasley ne sont toujours pas casés, mais on leur connaît des petites amies. Ils sont assez volages. Et c'est tout je crois. dit-elle en souriant.

_Tout! Mais il me semble qu'il manque quelqu'un…_

Soudain, la lumière se fit et un éclat douloureux lui traversa le cœur.

-Pans, qu'en est-il de Potter? A-t-on eu de ses nouvelles. murmura-t-il, anxieux.

-Oh Drake, je suis désolée…on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé. Et pratiquement tout le monde a abandonné les recherches maintenant. Mais je crois que c'est ce qu'il veut, tu sais… car réfléchissons. S'il avait fait de la magie, le ministère l'aurait repéré. S'il avait changé de pays, nous l'aurions su par les archives des réservations de billets, soit par véhicule moldu ou les douanes. Car nous avons donné son signalement partout. Alors, je crois qu'il est toujours ici, caché. Hermione pense comme moi, mais le ministre ne veut plus se donner la peine de chercher.

Draco Malefoy était pâle. Le survivant avait disparu depuis le lendemain de la grande bataille, où il avait vaincu Voldemort en usant de toute sa magie. Il n'avait laissé aucun mot, aucune trace pour permettre à quiconque de le retrouver. La seule chose que ses amis avaient retrouvée était sa baguette qu'il affectionnait tant, brisée en mille morceaux et éparpillée sur le sol d'une rue. De lui, plus personne n'avait eu de nouvelles. Et c'était la cause du départ du blond pour d'autres horizons.

Ayant changé de camp juste avant la chute du Lord, lui et quelques Serpentards avaient appris à connaître leurs anciens ennemis et en étaient venus à les apprécier énormément. Draco, plus spécialement, avait développé un lien particulier avec Harry, qu'il continuait d'appeler Saint Potty, mais sans méchanceté. La veille du grand combat, ils s'étaient embrassés par mégarde et étaient partis chacun de leur côté, gênés. Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de s'en reparler le lendemain, Voldemort attaquant Poudlard. Puis après, celui-ci avait disparu, laissant derrière lui, sans savoir, un jeune homme terriblement amoureux et triste.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Draco alors qu'il repensait aux évènements de ce jour atroce. Pansy le regardait, maudissant Potter pour tout le mal qu'il faisait à son ami. Après son départ, le blond n'avait plus jamais sourit, ou du moins, plus un vrai sourire, comme seuls ses proches pouvaient le voir lorsqu'il se laissait aller.

-Allez viens Draco. Nous devons allez voir si ton appartement te convient et ensuite, aller montrer à ton nouveau patron que tu es arrivé.

_Qui l'aurait cru _ricana-t-il intérieurement,_ que le grand Draco Malefoy se retrouverait à travailler dans un petit café charmant de la banlieue. _

Il ne connaissait que le nom du café, mais le patron l'avait engagé sur ses bonnes références. Il devait le rencontrer le soir même. Draco espérait qu'ils s'entendraient bien...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**à suivre...**

**Alors comment trouvez-vous? Review please!!! Je sais que c'est court mais je vais tenter de rallonger, même si ce n'est pas mon fort. **


	3. Un cadeau

**Merci pour les reviews!!**

**Bien sûr, Harry arrivera bientôt en scène.** **Sinon ça ne serait pas un HPDM**

**N.B: Draco fait toujours de la magie, mais la limite au cas d'urgence^^. Mais il ne transplane plus, préférant les moyens de transports moldus, qui font profiter de la ballade.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 2**

L'appartement de Draco était simple, bien éclairé et aéré. C'était un petit 4 ½ aux murs crème avec une épaisse moquette rouge foncée sur le sol du salon. Les meubles étaient de la même couleur, ce qui donnait un air chic mais confortable. Le jeune Malfoy, ou plutôt Black maintenant, appréciait beaucoup son nouvel espace. C'était très différent de l'Amérique du Sud, où tout était étouffant.

Il avait décidé de changer de nom en partant, refusant de porter le même que deux meurtriers reconnus, soit ses parents. Il les avait tués lors du grand combat, sans même une émotion dans le regard. Draco avait trop souffert par leur faute. Il ne regrettait rien. Cependant, le ministère avait saisi le manoir et tous les biens des Malfoy à leur mort. Le blond ne possédait plus rien, excepté un compte où de l'argent moldu l'attendait.

Draco sourit car c'était grâce à cette initiative de Potter qu'il avait pris cette décision de mettre de l'argent de côté, au cas où cela ce produirait. Il se souvint de son visage dégoûté par cette option, ne voulant pas avoir à faire avec les moldus. Harry l'avait secoué pour lui faire entendre raison, lui arguant que, vu qu'il avait changé de camp, ses parents ne lui laisseraient rien. Et Scrimgeour non plus. Alors il devait parer le coup et se prévoir une porte de sortie. Et la suite lui donna raison, permettant à Draco de vivre assez aisément au début, puis il dut travailler pour vivre. Au départ, ce fut difficile mais il apprit vite rejettant son aversion pour le travail et les moldus. Il a été caissier, fleuriste (en raison de ses connaissances en botanique) puis domestique, mais il monta rapidement en grade pour devenir le coordonnateur de la maison, à cause de ses bonnes manières et de sa connaissance de la haute société.

Il voyageait beaucoup, profitant de l'argent durement gagné, bien qu'il continuait à en mettre de côté. Et un jour, après avoir démissionné de son poste de barman d'un hôtel 5 étoiles, en Argentine, il eut le mal du pays. Il commença alors à envoyer son curriculum vitae à Londres, cherchant une place tranquille, où les sorciers ne viendraient pas l'importuner. Sa haine des sorciers datait d'il y a deux ans. Il s'était pris d'affection pour les moldus chez qui il travaillait, mais un jour, il vit deux hommes entrer pour menacer son patron et sa famille avec leur baguette, pour une histoire de sang de bourbe.

_On y échappe pas, que ce soit n'importe où dans le monde…_avait-il soupiré ce jour-là.

Draco avait alors senti une bouffée de colère l'envahir et utilisa la magie sans baguette sur eux, pour ne pas attirer leur attention. Il les avait stupéfixiés et les avaient amenés par après à la police. Il fut chaudement remercié, mais décida de partir tout de même ailleurs, malgré les protestations du couple.

Le blond sortit alors de ses souvenirs et entra dans sa chambre. Il en fit le tour du regard et remarqua tout de suite le lit sur lequel trônait un paquet. Draco fronça les sourcils, ne se souvenant pas que Pansy lui ait mentionné un cadeau. Il lut la notice.

_Cher Draco, _

_Bienvenue à la maison. J'espère qu'elle te plaît, c'est Pansy et moi qui l'avons choisi. Tu trouveras dans le paquet 2-3 choses très précieuses, qui étaient en ma possession mais qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Elles te reviennent de droit, selon la volonté de leur propriétaire. IL avait laissé un message finalement et nous l'avons trouvé. Mais ne sachant pas où tu étais, nous l'avons gardé pour toi. Le message est à l'intérieur. _

_Bonne lecture_

_Hermione _

Draco souleva précautionneusement le paquet, très léger. Il l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes. Une note glissa et il la saisit au vol. Il la déplia craignant ce qu'il y lirait. Une petite écriture penchée défilait sur la page.

_Salut à tous,_

_Vous me détesterez probablement tout le restant de mes jours pour ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne regrette rien. J'en avais marre. Marre du contrôle que le ministère tentait d'avoir sur ma vie, des machinations du vieux fou, de cette vie… alors je suis parti. Pas la peine de me chercher, vous ne me trouverez pas. Cependant, il y a certaines choses qui ne doivent pas tomber entre les mains du ministère, et qui sont importantes pour moi. Ce sont mes cadeaux pour vous, en souvenir de moi. _

_À Hermione, je te laisse mes livres. Fais en bon usage, certains sont dangereux. _

_À Ron, mon frère, mon Éclair de feu et la carte des Maraudeurs. Je n'en aurai plus besoin là où je vais._

_À Théo et Pansy, je laisse Hedwige. Prenez en soin, elle le mérite._

_Blaise, mon pote, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais mes carnets de notes qui traitent de mes recherches mystérieuses, dont une concernant ton don. Et de certaines farces et attrapes de mon cru. _

_Draco… Dray, à toi je lègue les seules choses qui font de moi qui je suis, qui me rappelle mes souvenirs. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher cette fragile amitié entre nous pour une chimère. Oublie ce qui s'est passé la veille de la bataille. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Conserve de moi, le souvenir de Saint-Potty, ta Némésis, ton nouvel ami. Car si moi, je te voyais autrement, je crois que pour toi, c'est ce que je resterai à jamais._

_Adieu mes amis_

_Harry _

Draco pleura amèrement. Mais quel imbécile!! Bien sûr qu'il partageait ses sentiments! Si au moins, il n'était pas parti avant qu'ils aient pu s'expliquer, ce connard l'aurait su. Mais le blond comprenait qu'après la bataille, Harry n'aurait pas pu supporter un rejet venant de sa part. Il remarqua alors que le brun n'avait pas mentionné les cadeaux qu'il lui laissait. Il avait seulement parlé de souvenirs. Il défit le reste du paquet sur le lit et un grand morceau de tissu en tomba. C'était la fameuse cape d'invisibilité qui permettait à Potter de faire les 400 coups lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. Draco l'avait vu plusieurs fois à l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il se souvient surtout des tours que lui faisait subir le Griffon durant leur scolarité.

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire! La cape de son père!!! _s'écria le blond mentalement. _Je vois pourquoi il ne veut pas que ses horribles phénomènes du ministère y touchent. _

Draco sentit quelque chose de cartonné au travers des plis. Il en sortit un petit livre relié. C'était l'album que Hagrid avait offert comme cadeau au brun. Il l'ouvrit respectueusement. Les photos de James et Lily Potter défilaient tranquillement devant ses yeux. Il tourna les pages une à une, voyant les photos de Colin Crivey, montrant le trio d'or sous tout ses angles, et plusieurs photos de ses amis de classe. Plus il avançait, plus le Harry semblait grandir et prendre en maturité. Il arriva alors à leur 17 ans et le décor changea complètement.

C'était le Square Grimmaud. On voyait maintenant des photos des Serpentards, assis à côtés des Griffons lors de réunions ou s'amusant comme des fous. Le blond eut un pincement au cœur. Sur ces photos, Harry souriait, mais c'était faux. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Ses yeux étaient déterminés mais tristes. Il y avait une espèce de froid, qui fit grelotter Draco lorsqu'il les fixa. Les photos suivantes ne représentaient que Draco. Il en vit où il était en train de lire, en train de manger, de dormir… Mais la plus frappante fut celle où il regardait par la fenêtre, un air perdu sur la face. Elle ne bougeait pas.

_Une photo à la moldue? _

Le jeune homme se souvint de cette image, car c'était la veille de la bataille et il rêvait de ce qui allait arriver après. Il réfléchissait à comment il allait aborder son amour pour lui révéler ses sentiments. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du blond sans retenue. Il était impressionné par la dextérité de l'homme de son coeur à prendre des photos de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il referma tendrement le livre et sursauta lorsque trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Se dépêchant, il ne vit pas une petite fiole tomber et rouler sous le lit.

-J'arrive!

Il ouvrit et tomba face à face avec Hermione, qui lui tomba dans les bras.

-Je suis contente de te revoir Draco. Ça faisait longtemps!

Elle releva les yeux et vit les siens, rougis par les larmes. Son excitation retomba et son sourire se fana. Pansy lui avait révélé les sentiments du blond pour son meilleur ami et elle se désolait pour lui.

-Tu as lu…n'est-ce pas? Alors tu sais qu'il t'aimait plus que tout…

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu as de la chance, c'est à toi qu'il a réservé ses plus précieux cadeaux, ceux qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout.

Draco eut un petit rire, qui se tordit en grimace.

-C'est supposé me réconforter, j'imagine. Je ne veux pas de ses cadeaux. C'EST LUI QUE JE VEUX!!! hurla-t-il.

Il s'effondra, la fatigue accumulée à l'émotion de toute la journée ayant eut raison de ses forces. Hermione le souleva avec peine et le mit sur le lit. Elle était triste pour lui. La brune remarqua les cadeaux qui traînaient au pied du matelas. Elle fronça les sourcils car elle ne voyait pas le dernier cadeau.

_Draco doit déjà l'avoir rangé, _se dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle installa un cadran, car elle savait que le blond avait une entrevue plus tard en soirée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**À suivre….**

**Non je ne serai pas méchante, et je vais continuer un peu. ^^**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une sonnerie retentit dans un petit appartement réveillant son propriétaire en sursaut. Le réveil fut si brusque qu'il en tomba en bas du lit.

-Bor… de mer…!!! Mais qu'est-ce que…? C'EST PAS VRAI!!!

Draco, car c'était bien lui, se releva en jurant, constatant qu'il n'avait plus qu'une heure avant son rendez-vous. Il remercia mentalement Granger de lui avoir mis un réveil, sinon il aurait passé tout droit. La sieste lui avait fait du bien, mais lorsqu'il se vit dans le miroir, le cri d'horreur qu'il poussa se fit entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de Londres.

Le blond sauta dans la douche, essayant de réparer les dégâts des larmes et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il en sortit après 5 minutes et se sécha les cheveux magiquement. Il prit le costume préparé pour sa rencontre, qu'il avait plié sur le dessus de sa valise avant de la fermer. Une fois enfilé, ce costume lui donnait un air chic sans pour autant être aristocrate. Il appela un taxi et lui donna l'adresse, en priant mentalement de ne pas arriver en retard.

**(45 minutes plus tard) **

Le taxi de Draco stoppa devant un petit bâtiment très coquet, dans un coin reculé de la banlieue.

_Comment font-ils pour concurrencer la compétition. Ils sont beaucoup trop loin!! _

Il commençait sérieusement à douter de son choix lorsqu'il entra. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le petit café noir de monde. Il y avait des enfants, des hommes et femmes d'affaires, des familles. Tous semblaient avoir beaucoup de plaisir et discutaient joyeusement.

_Ça alors! En plein milieu de la semaine! _

-Je peux vous aider Monsieur? demanda un serveur assez âgé avec un sourire.

Draco le fixa un instant, notant la tenue classique et irréprochable de l'employé et remarqua son badge.

-Oui en effet, M. Will. Je suis ici pour un rendez-vous avec votre patron.

S'il fut surpris de se faire appeler par son nom, le vieil homme ne le montra pas. Au contraire, son visage s'illumina.

-Ah vous êtes notre nouvel employé!! Je suis content de vous rencontrer! Je suis le chef d'équipe de tout ce petit monde qui travaille ici et c'est moi qui aurai le plaisir de vous former. Il le regarda attentivement. -C'est étrange…ton visage me semble…

-Will! La table 4 a besoin d'une réparation! La cliente nous l'a fait remarquer. cria une voix du fond de la salle.

-Désolé je dois aller régler ça…le bureau du patron est au bout du couloir. On continuera de bavarder plus tard. dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Il partit, laissant Draco perplexe. Puis, l'ancien Serpentard prit son courage à deux mains, et alla cogner à la porte du patron.

-Entrez!

Draco ouvrit la porte et...

**à suivre...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Je suis sadique...mais j'adore faire durer le suspense.** **Le prochain chapitre s'en vient rapidement.**


	4. Rencontre

**Merci pour les reviews, elles sont appréciées.**

**Et voilà la suite tant attendue, qui va révéler le mystère de la porte^^**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hello Darling! dit une voix féminine lorsque Draco entra dans le bureau.

Il s'avança, peu sûr s'il était réellement au bon endroit. La lettre avait bien spécifié « un patron » et non une patronne. Mais la personne en avant de lui était bien une femme. Elle devait frôler la quarantaine, de longs cheveux bruns retenus dans une queue de cheval haute. De beaux yeux noisette le scrutaient, tentant de voir le moindre défaut dans son apparence. Et ce qu'elle vit la satisfaisait car elle lui sourit gentiment.

-Eh bien, mon mignon, ne reste pas planté là, prend un siège! lui dit-elle d'une voix à la tonalité basse et suave. Il sentit une petite pointe d'accent espagnol, dans la manière qu'elle avait de rouler doucement ses « r ».

-Bon..bonjour.! Je suis…

-Draco Black, je sais. Je me suis renseignée sur toi. Tu as de très bons états de service. Des amis à moi, en Argentine, t'ont recommandé à ce que j'ai pu voir sur ton CV. lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le blond fut étonné de savoir qu'elle connaissait ses anciens patrons.

-Alors, est-ce que tu as le temps pour commencer ta formation ce soir? Ou préfères-tu attendre demain? Mais, de ce que je vois, je crois que tu n'es pas du genre à perdre ton temps. dit la patronne en le regardant malicieusement.

-Oui j'aimerais bien commencer aujourd'hui. avoua-t-il. –Mais avant, j'aimerais savoir comment je dois vous appeler, madame.

-Oh seigneur, tout mais pas madame…ça me vieillit atrocement, rit-elle. Tu peux m'appeler Carmen, ou boss, comme tout le monde le fait ici. Je ne suis pas de celles qui sont attachées au protocole et à la discipline. La seule chose que j'exige, est d'offrir un service impeccable, et d'être proprement vêtu. Will t'expliquera le reste plus tard.

Il hocha la tête, pour dire qu'il était au courant.

-Bon, maintenant, ton uniforme. Vu que tu sers au comptoir, tu dois être de mise simple. Une chemise blanche ou rouge, car j'adore le rouge, gloussa-t-elle, et des pantalons noirs. Cheveux attachés cela va s'en dire ou maintenus derrière les oreilles. Les gens n'aiment pas que les serveurs aient les cheveux dans leur assiette. Les tabliers sont pour ceux qui cuisinent ou les serv....

Un son énorme se fit entendre, manquant de faire sursauter violemment le blond, concentré à prendre des notes. Puis, plusieurs suivirent, de manière distordues et brutales. La patronne n'avait pas du tout bougé. Devant, l'air interrogateur de Draco, elle dit :

-Mon fils Angel, s'est pris d'amour pour la guitare électrique, expliqua-t-elle. Tu le rencontreras demain, car il joue de l'acoustique ou du piano dans la salle, pour le plus grand bonheur des clients. Mais, lorsque le café est fermé, il s'empresse d'aller casser nos oreilles avec sa musique. Nous habitons en-haut.

Draco sourit discrètement. L'amour que la patronne portait à son fils était visible. Il aurait aimé en avoir autant de la part de ses parents, étant enfant. Il se surprit à penser à combien ses voyages l'avaient changé. Jamais, auparavant, il n'aurait sourit pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant.

Il retourna dans la grande salle, prêt pour ses cours avec Will, le chef d'équipe sympathique.

OOooOO

Le lendemain, Draco se présenta 15 minutes à l'avance, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et de son pantalon noir, comme le boss lui avait demandé. Il fut surpris de voir que le café était déjà presque plein, à l'exemple de la veille.

_Bon sang, je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils ont tant besoin personnel._ pensa-t-il.

Hier, le beau blond avait rencontré les gens qui allaient travailler avec lui durant toute la journée. Le seul qui restait un mystère, était ce fameux Angel Esposito. Il semblait être apprécié de tous, bien qu'il ne soit arrivé chez sa mère que depuis peu. Selon les autres, il vivait chez son père depuis sa naissance, car la patronne voyageait trop et travaillait beaucoup. Elle tient ce café depuis 7 ans déjà. Ils ne se voyaient que trois fois par ans, parfois moins. Et lorsque son père est décédé, il était venu vivre ici.

Draco alla porter son manteau dans le vestiaire et pris place derrière le comptoir. Il vendait les gâteaux et les cafés pour emporter. Il préparait également les commandes aux tables, assisté d'un charmant jeune homme nommé Félix. Celui-ci venait de France et avait un accent épouvantable, mais amusant. L'ancien serpentard riait mentalement de ce fait, car il avait constaté, que tout le personnel de l'endroit, exceptée la patronne, était de sexe masculin et venait de plusieurs endroits dans le monde. C'est pourquoi le café s'appellait _La Mosaïque, _selon Will_, _qui était le seul Anglais pur laine avec Draco.

OOooOO

La journée fut remplie, et harassante. Il y avait tellement de clients, s'en était effroyable! Draco n'eut que 30 minutes de pause en tout pour souffler et manger. Il en profita pour faire le tour du café et s'attarda sur les photos. Plusieurs étaient signées _Angel._

_Un très bon photographe ma foi! J'aime beaucoup ce qu'il fait. On a l'impression que ces photos sont vivantes. Chacune reflète une émotion particulière_. se dit le blond, en amateur d'art. Il se promit de féliciter ce fils mystérieux qui n'était pas encore venu lui dire bonjour. Il remarqua alors un cadre plus discret qui entourait une image familière, en noir et blanc. Il s'approcha…

-Draco, viens m'aider s'il-te-plaît! lui cria son assistant, paniqué par la foule qui venait d'entrer.

En soupirant, il retourna derrière le comptoir, oubliant la photo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hey maman, regarde c'est Angel!! dit une petite fille dans la rue, ayant aperçu le jeune homme qu'elle aimait bien. –Je peux aller lui dire bonjour? quémanda-t-elle, avec ses yeux mignons.

-Bien sûr ma chérie! lui répondit la mère en riant.

-Hé Angel!! Attends-moi! cria-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir une gamine de 5 ans dans les bras. Elle avait de beaux cheveux roux et des yeux verts qui brillaient de petites étoiles, dues à sa joie de revoir son ami.

-Hé princesse, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

-C'est à moi de te demander ça!! s'offusqua-t-elle. -T'étais pas là ce matin, fit-elle en boudant.

-Désolé, petit ange, mais j'avais des commissions à faire et puis, c'est mon jour de congé. Tu diras à ta mère que nous avons du nouveau café qui vient d'arriver d'accord? Elle va l'adorer. Et je te promets que demain, je jouerai juste pour toi. dit-il, en la déposant par terre.

-Youppie!! S'écria-t-elle en retournant vers sa mère.

Il les regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Il connaissait bien ces deux-là, car elles avaient été ses premières clientes lorsqu'il avait commencé à travaillé chez sa mère. Ils avaient développé un lien solide, dû à la présence de la petite fille qui illuminait leur journée.

Le sourire de la petite Meg l'avait fait fondre du premier coup. Depuis, c'était le grand amour entre eux. Elle et sa mère venaient chaque jour, et à chaque fois, il interprétait une chanson, rien que pour la petite. Elle s'asseyait juste à côté de lui, au piano et chantonnait la mélodie, pour le ravissement des clients et d'Angel. Le jeune homme revint de ses pensées et poussa un soupir en décidant de rentrer chez lui.

OOooOO

Lorsque la cloche du café sonna, Draco se trouvait dans un moment plus calme. Il lisait tranquillement les recettes et les listes des différents cafés qu'ils vendaient ici. Il ne releva pas la tête, certain que Félix répondrait s'il s'agissait d'un client. Lui devait tout apprendre, vu qu'il était nouveau et son récent ami l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Salut à tous!! dit une voix, à laquelle Draco ne prêta pas attention, trop absorbé. Cependant, lorsque quelques notes au piano s'élevèrent, il redressa la tête, intrigué. Il aperçu alors celui que tous nommait Angel.

Il fut surpris, croyant qu'Angel était un adolescent de 15 ans, maximum 17 ans. Mais c'était un jeune homme de son âge qui se tenait dos à lui Il se mit à le détailler. Cheveux bruns foncés, arrivant à mi-dos, assez désordonnés. Un corps très bien fait, avec un fessier appétissant. Draco se gifla mentalement pour cette pensée. Le jeune homme portait un t-shirt noir et de simples jeans.

Le blond écouta la mélodie envoûtante jouée par le brun. Il reconnaissait l'air, mais ne souvenait pas où il l'avait entendu. Charmé, il se laissa bercer par les notes. Puis tout d'un coup, ce fut le silence. Draco rouvrit les yeux et incrédule, dévisagea le fils de sa patronne. Celui-ci le fixait aussi, avec un air perplexe. Mais ce qui frappa le serpentard fut ses deux billes émeraude qui lui transperçaient le cœur. La peur le frappa de plein fouet.

-POTTER!!!!!

Et il tomba dans les pommes.

**PDV Angel**

Je suis entré dans le café, respirant ce doux arôme qui embaumait la place. Je lançai un retentissant « Salut tout le monde! » Tous me répondirent en souriant, sauf un qui avait le nez plongé dans un livre.

_C'est lui le nouveau? Bon sang, il est canon! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est arrogant, ne même pas répondre quand on dit « Bonjour! ». Je me demande ce que Carmen lui trouve? _

Puis, décidant de me changer les idées, j'allai au piano et commençai à jouer ma berceuse. Je ne me souvenait pas depuis quand je la connaissait cette musique, mais à chaque fois, elle me rend mélancolique et m'apaise.

Je fus pris soudainement d'une irrésistible envie de voir le visage du nouveau, qui me rappelait quelque chose. Je me suis retourné donc, arrêtant de jouer, malgré les protestations des clients. Je le fixai, me demandant pourquoi ce mec m'attirait tant. Il se savait homosexuel, mais il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre.

L'autre se sentant dévisagé, releva la tête et je pus plonger mes yeux dans ceux anthracites de mon vis-à-vis, desquels je me sentit tomber irrémédiablement amoureux. Mais l'émotion qu'il j'y vis me bouleversa. Et je sursautai lorsque l'autre lâcha un cri de mort.

-POTTER!

_Hein!!!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**à suivre…. Je vais encore en faire frustrer quelques-uns. Mais maintenant vous savez tout!!! Nan pas tout car sinon j'arrêterais ma fic juste ici. **

**Ne vous en faites pas, je vais continuer de poster le plus souvent possible, c'est la raison pour laquelle les chapitres sont courts, sinon, je perds l'inspiration^^. **


	5. Compréhension

**Rencontre entre Harry et Draco.**

**Désolé encore un chapitre court. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il va éclaircir certains points.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur, comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un mauvais rêve.

_-Bon sang, quel cauchemar! J'étais sûr d'avoir revu Harry. Mais c'est impossible!_

-Hum Hum..

Le blond eut presque une attaque en entendant ce son horrible lui rappelant une grenouille rose. Il constata alors qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, mais dans une pièce inconnue. Les murs étaient verts forêt. L'endroit respirait le calme et la réflexion. Puis se souvenant qu'il n'était pas seul, il tourna la tête.

-Alors mon chou, tu nous as fait quoi là, il y a 20 minutes? demanda sa patronne, assise à côté du lit. –Tu n'avais pas mentionné que tu étais fragile! rit-elle. – Et je ne savais pas que mon fils avait un tel effet sur les gens. sourit-elle, tentant de se calmer.

-Vo…votre fils?

-Oui. Quand vous vous êtes vu tout à l'heure, tu as supposément blanchi comme un drap et tu as crié quelque chose, avant de t'évanouir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, je n'étais pas là…marmonna-t-elle, déçue d'avoir manqué un évènement. –C'est lui qui t'as amené ici. Il a essayé de te réveiller, mais sans succès. Il attend derrière la porte et aimerait te parler.

-Euh…hésita-t-il, mais changea rapidement d'avis en voyant le regard de son boss. Il hocha la tête.

-Alors c'est d'accord. dit-elle toute joyeuse. –ANGEL!! Tu peux venir!

Draco vit la porte s'entrebâiller timidement, retint son souffle en voyant apparaître son cauchemar devant lui. Cela lui prit tout son self-control de Malfoy pour ne pas sauter au cou de l'apollon qui se dressait devant le lit avec un petit sourire timide, dans le but de l'étrangler sérieusement. Cependant, ses yeux se glacèrent de haine, et le dénommé Angel le remarqua. Il fronça les sourcils, tourna immédiatement les talons et ressorti aussitôt, en claquant la porte.

-Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? cria sa patronne, abasourdie. –Il t'aide, alors que tu as des problèmes, te prête sa chambre, s'occupe de toi…la moindre des choses aurait été de le remercier non?

-Non.

-Draco Blake, si vous ne me dites pas tout de suite ce qui se passe avec mon fils…je vous jure que vous pouvez retourner chez vous tout de suite et ne plus remettre les pieds ici. menaça-t-elle, des éclairs animant ses yeux devenus noirs sous le coup de la colère.

Il examina soigneusement la proposition de sa nouvelle patronne. Soit il racontait tout, et elle lui rirait au nez, car elle ne croirait pas que son fils soit en réalité Harry Potter, soit il ne disait rien, et elle le virait. Comme le blond ne pouvait se permettre une telle chose, il décida d'opter pour la troisième option.

-Eh bien…disons que c'est difficile. marmonna-t-il, en ressortant ses qualités d'acteur et simulant un début de larmes.

-Allons dit-moi…je peux peut-être t'aider. dit Carmen s'attendrissant, comprenant que c'était douloureux comme sujet.

-Votre f..fils Angel, et bien…est le sosie d'un très bon copain, qui est parti très, très loin, voilà quelques années. bégaya-t-il, pour faire plus vrai. –En fait, il est décédé.

-Ohhhh, pauvre amour, ça dû être un choc terrible pour toi. compatit la jeune femme. Surtout en voyant Angel.

-Oui, surtout que, juste avant son départ, nous… nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés, et sortions ensembles. hoqueta l'ancien serpentard.

-La vie est trop injuste. pleura sa patronne, touchée par une si dramatique histoire. –Tu devras la dire à Angel, car je crois qu'il a dû se sentir blessé par ton attitude et il ne comprend pas.

Draco acquiesça, se maudissant de faire pleurer sa supérieure avec ses mensonges. Ou plutôt, ses demi-vérités. Le seul problème qu'il avait maintenant, était qu'il allait se retrouver une fois de plus face à Potter, et il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire. Car le blond était intelligent. Il avait bien remarqué que le brun ne l'avait pas reconnu, sinon la réaction de celui-ci aurait été tout autre.

Il vit son boss partir, probablement pour aller chercher ce fameux fils. Il attendit un bon 10 minutes avant d'entendre des pas sur le pallier.

_Elle a sûrement eu de la difficulté, vu le temps que ça prends!_

Une silhouette entra, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Draco le sentait dans les ondes dégagées. Il prit son courage de serpent, du moins le peu qu'il avait, à deux mains et leva les yeux. Harry/Angel était devant lui, les bras croisés.

-Bon maintenant, tu me dis ce que je t'ai fait! demanda-t-il sèchement. –Je t'ai aidé, je t'ai amené ici, je voulais apprendre à te connaître, mais bon, on dirait que tu es bien le petit con arrogant que j'ai cru voir en entrant cet après-midi.

Draco dut se retenir de tout son être pour ne pas lui sauter dessus sous l'insulte, soit pour le tuer, soit pour l'embrasser. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné au temps de Poudlard. Il failli sortir une de ses fameuses vacheries made in Malefoy. Mais il se retint, car il voulait s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait choisi de dire. Mais avant qu'il ait pu se lancer, une question surgit.

-Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Potter? gronda l'autre, toujours en colère.

Le blond grimaça.

-Parce que tu lui ressembles énormément. Je ne sais pas si tu n'es pas lui. Mais si tu es lui, je découvrirai pourquoi tu ne te souviens plus de moi. dit le serpentard, d'entrée de jeu.

-D'accord. On va mettre ça au clair. dit-il brusquement. Je ne suis pas ce Potter. Je suis Angel Ernesto Inéz, je vis à Londres depuis 4 ans, j'ai toujours vécu à Buenos Aires, avec mon père avant de venir ici et je ne te connais pas, ça c'est évident.

Il murmura pour lui-même: Je me serais souvenu de ce corps parfait et de ce caractère de con.

-Ça je n'en serais pas si sûr, mais nous verrons. rit le blond, n'ayant pas entendu la dernière remarque. J'ai travaillé à Buenos Aires durant un bout de temps. ajouta-t-il devant l'air incrédule de l'autre.

-On va dire…Alors, que t'as fait ce Potter pour que tu crie son nom aussi fort et que tu t'évanouisses en me voyant? demanda-t-il, sceptique devant la nouvelle cordialité de son vis-à-vis. Il ne voulait pas pardonner aussi vite.

-Oh c'est compliqué! Mais il était en voie de devenir mon petit ami lorsqu'il a disparu.

-Oh…. Ça explique. sourit tristement Angel. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il rajouta: Mais ma mère m'a dit qu'il était mort... c'est ça?

-C'est ce qu'on croit oui. Personne ne l'a revu depuis 4 ans. soupira Draco, en se maudissant, car lui, savait que son interlocuteur était la personne dont il était en train de parler justement.

-Décris-le-moi…si ça ne te dérange pas. Comme ça, je saurai quel comportement adopter qui ne te rappellera pas des souvenirs et t'éviter de me repiquer une crise. proposa le jeune homme, un peu narquois. Draco ne releva pas et entama sa description péniblement.

-Au niveau caractère, il était souvent refermé sur lui-même, à cause de nombreuses tragédies qu'il a vécu. Mais il souriait toujours pour masquer ça. Sauf devant moi. J'étais le seul à pouvoir percer sa carapace. On se disait tout, même s'il fut un temps où nous ne nous entendions pas bien. Et finalement, une grande perte nous rapprocha beaucoup. Il a disparu juste après cet évènement.

Draco sortit de ses souvenirs pour ajouter:

-Physiquement, tu lui ressemble énormément, sauf que lui avait une cicatrice…

-Comme moi...regarde! dit-il, sans se rendre compte de la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux du blond devant son affirmation.

Il releva ses cheveux, et Draco pu voir une fine marque, très pâle sur son front, rappelant vaguement la forme d'un éclair.

-Comment?

-Accident de voiture, selon ma mère…celui qui a tué mon père, il y a 4 ans.

-Tu ne te souviens pas? demanda le blond, curieux.

-Non, j'ai eu une amnésie. Le choc..tu comprends. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Je ne me souvenais de personne. Pas même de ma mère, Elle a été très patiente pour m'apprendre tout ce que je devais savoir sur ma famille. La seule chose qui me restait, était la photo qui est affichée dans la salle.

Cette histoire confirma les doutes de Draco : sort d'amnésie...ou un grand choc. Mais plus probablement, Harry s'était jeté un sort et s'était arrangé pour que les moldus tombent sur lui. Il devait avoir des papiers qui le désignaient comme l'enfant de cette Carmen. Mais alors posait le problème de la femme…S'il n'était pas son fils, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça?

Draco était perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'entendit pas la question que l'autre lui posait.

-Hey tu m'écoutes? Demanda une voix sèche.

-Hein euh oui, oui… répète ce que tu disais s'il te plaît. dit le blond en émergeant.

-Je disais que tu ressemblais à la personne sur la photo, dans la salle.

-Eh bien, allons voir… dit Draco en souriant doucement.

Il le fixa dans les yeux et décida d'une chose. Il se promit de tout faire pour rendre la mémoire à son Harry. Coûte que coûte.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alors qu,en pensez-vous..? Attendez de voir la suite, ça promet, je vais m'amuser un peu^^. Et Draco va piquer une crise. Cela lui fera-t-il perdre Harry? Ou plutôt renforcer leur amitié naissante?**


	6. Dispute et éclaircissement

**Pour l'instant, pour désigner Harry, je l'appellerai Angel.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Angel amena Draco dans la grande salle. Le café venait de fermer et les derniers clients sortaient paisiblement.

_Notre discussion a duré plus longtemps que prévu… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'aie retrouvé. Mais tant que je n'ai pas le moyen de lui rendre sa mémoire…je ne peux rien faire. Sauf me rapprocher de lui. _se dit le blond en suivant distraitement l'amnésique.

Il posa alors le regard sur les photos ornant le mur. C'étaient de jolis paysages londoniens, pris dans les parcs probablement aux alentours. Il s'arrêta et fixa attentivement une des images, sentant une impression inconfortable. Puis il regarda les deux qui suivaient. Il se sentit alors triste pour la première, et confus pour la deuxième. Il cliqua.

_Chaque photo représente une émotion différente. C'est un travail incroyable. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Aucun artiste n'avais jamais réussi à faire cela._

Il prêta alors plus attention à ce qu'il voyait. Le blond passa devant la joie, la vulnérabilité, le désespoir, l'amitié, le désir et bien d'autre. Il était tellement concentré, qu'il fonça dans le brun, qui s'était arrêté.

-Regarde. lui indiqua celui-ci en pointant une photo d'un style différent.

Contrairement aux autres, elle était en noir et blanc. Draco pouvait sentir la résignation, la mélancolie qui s'échappait de l'image, avant même de l'avoir complètement observée. Et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ce fut pour rencontrer leurs jumeaux, qui regardaient par la fenêtre d'une pièce étonnamment familière. Le souffle lui manqua.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître cette photo, car il en avait un double, caché dans son appartement. La seule photo moldue de lui, prise par Harry avant la grande bataille au Square. S'il subsistait encore le moindre doute dans l'esprit de Draco, eh bien il a disparu à ce moment. Le blond était bouche bée devant cette petite photo.

-Tu étais mannequin avant? Ou tu as peut-être joué un rôle dans un film? demanda le brun. -À moins que tu n'aies un sosie particulièrement réussi. ricana Angel en remarquant son expression. Puis il se radoucit. –Alors, est-ce toi sur cette photo?

Draco hésita un instant, puis hocha la tête en murmurant un « oui ».

-J'aimerais que tu m'expliques d'où elle vient, continua le brun. Car lorsque je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, elle se trouvait dans mes poches de pantalons. Et que je me souvienne, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré. Et je ne crois pas être du genre de groupie à toujours avoir une photo de son idole sur soi.

-Ça…ça provient d'un ami à moi, qui faisait de la photo en amateur. Il a pris ça sans que je ne le sache. Car sinon, je l'aurais étripé. Et l'a probablement publié dans un magasine, j'imagine. Pour s'amuser à mes dépends.

Draco tentait de ne pas montrer ses émotions.

-Non, elle n'est pas publiée….je sais, j'ai cherché partout. rétorqua le brun, sévère –Dis-moi la vérité! Dit-il en levant la voix.

-MAIS PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE JE N'EN SAIS RIEN! cria Draco, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps. -POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS LE SAVOIR HEIN? PEUT-ÊTRE POUR SATISFAIRE LA CURIOSITÉ DE MÔSIEUR QUI SE CROIT TOUT PERMIS!!! ET PUIS, DEPUIS QUAND AIE-JE DES COMPTES À TE RENDRE? VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!!!

Déjà que devoir mentir à son aimé était pénible, autant ses questions et les doutes de celui-ci lui mettait les nerfs à vif, car il devait inventer histoire sur histoire, sans laisser trop de vérité transparaître. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire la vérité. Et là, son ancienne personnalité, qu'il tentait de refouler, venait de refaire surface.

Il regarda le visage de son brun, et vit qu'il venait de perdre, avec seulement un éclat de voix, le peu de considération que l'autre avait pour lui. Le peu qu'il avait commencé à gagner, il l'avait perdu. Les yeux d'Angel étaient réduits à deux fentes, et la colère suintait de chaque pore.

_Eh merde, je l'ai énervé…_se maudit intérieurement le blond. Il se baffa mentalement. Harry en colère, même amnésique, restait dangereux, à cause de sa magie.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, siffla Angel, en lui envoyant une bonne droite au visage, va te faire foutre aussi. Et tu peux dire adieu à ton job…ou plutôt non, tu peux être sûr que tant que tu resteras ici, ta vie deviendra un enfer… et au fait, ton histoire de petit copain, je n'y ai pas cru du tout. T'as fait ça juste pour que j'aie pitié de toi. Et ça a marché, car j'étais prêt à devenir ton ami. Sale con!

Il le regarda de haut, d'une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié…et je n'ai pas besoin d'un ami. cracha le blond, vexé au plus profond de son être. – ET TU SAURAS QUE CETTE HISTOIRE EST VRAIE!!! TU ES JUSTE TROP STUPIDE POUR COMPRENDRE!!!

-Comprendre quoi? persifla le brun en se retournant, prêt à frapper à nouveau le blond à terre pour ses insultes.

-Combien c'est difficile pour moi… de simplement te regarder. marmonna le blond en baissant les yeux.

_Bon sang Draco, relève les yeux! Un Mal…non un Black ne baisse pas les yeux devant un adversaire!_

-Que veux-tu dire? Interrogea l'autre, intrigué mais encore méfiant.

-Que crois-tu? soupira Draco en comprenant qu'il avait réussi à le calmer pour un moment. –Tu lui ressembles tellement, et chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi, je dois me rappeler que tu n'es pas lui…et ça…ça fait horriblement mal. sanglota le blond, que la surdose d'émotion venait de faire craquer.

Il aurait désespérément voulu que son Harry le prenne dans ses bras, pour le rassurer comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il allait mal, à cause de son père ou de cette maudite guerre. Mais il se rappela brutalement qu'Harry ne se souvenait pas de lui, et que maintenant, il était furax contre lui. Il releva les yeux, pour voir qu'Angel était parti et que c'était Carmen qui se tenait devant lui.

-Lève-toi, on doit parler. dit-elle sèchement. –Dans mon bureau.

Draco obéit, et suivit sa patronne, qui allait probablement le renvoyer après ce second éclat envers sont fils. Elle entra brusquement dans la petite pièce, faisant claquer la porte sur le mur. Il entra à sa suite et attendit.

-Asseyez-vous Draco Black…ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Draco Malfoy!

Tétanisé, Draco obéit et murmura un presque inaudible « comment ? »

-Oh je vous connais Draco Malfoy, et probablement mieux que vous ne le pensez. ricana Carmen, de la même manière qu'Angel.

-Qui…Qui êtes-vous?

-Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui en a, c'est que je veux que vous cessiez de tourner autour d'Harry! Vous allez me le démolir.

-Qu..qu..

Draco était abasourdi. Comment cette femme connaissait le vrai nom d'Harry, sans que lui-même ne le sache? Puis reprenant le contrôle, il laissa sa personnalité de Malfoy reprendre le dessus.

-Si vous savez qui il est, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir signalé? Vous auriez gagné gros! Toute la communauté le cherche.

-Si c'était vrai il y a 4 ans, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui! répliqua-t-elle. Ha, elle est belle la mentalité des sorciers, non? Votre sauveur disparaît et plus personne ne se donne la peine de chercher. Le Ministère a vite abandonné, même si ses amis ont continué un peu après.

-Vous êtes une sorcière? demanda Draco, incrédule. Il l'aurait senti si elle en aurait été une.

-Pouah, jamais de la vie! Ni même cracmole si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Votre peuple m'indiffère, et avec les horreurs qu'Harry me racontait, je préfère être moldue.

-Mais alors comment?

Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'une moldue puisse en savoir autant sur son monde. Il répliqua.

-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous qui le maintenez dans cet état?

-Ce n'est pas vos oignons.

-Si, car Harry est un ami. Mon ami.

-Un ami que vous n'avez jamais cherché. HA! renifla la femme d'un air dédaigneux.

-J'étais anéanti par sa disparition, et la guerre m'avait frappé durement. Si je ne l'ai pas cherché au départ, c'est que je ne croyais pas être encore en vie au moment où on le trouverait. J'étais brisé et tentais de me reconstruire, tout en sachant que l'homme que j'aimais avait disparu. Mais ses amis l'ont cherché pour moi, à ma demande, bien qu'au départ, ils l'auraient fait simplement par amitié.

Il fit une pause, et continua, tout en la fixant dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis revenu? Parce que les gens du ministère sont des incompétents pour la majorité, et que les deux seules personnes qui continuaient de m'aider n'avaient plus le temps. dit-il froidement.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Le mal du pays était l'une des motivations de Draco, mais la vraie raison, était qu'il avait bien senti à quel point Hermione et Pansy étaient bloquées. Elles n'avaient plus aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver leur ami. Il était revenu donner un coup de main, et jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir en avoir autant en tombant sur LUI directement.

-Maintenant, repris le blond, je veux savoir d'où vous connaissez tout ça sur nous.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir te targuer d'être un ami d'Harry.

-Hein!

-Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que je croyais. déclara-t-elle. -Où sommes-nous Draco?

-Euh dans votre bureau?

-Non. Où sommes-nous?

-Dans un café?

-Non, essaie encore.

-À Londres?

Le blond trouvait ce jeu vraiment ennuyant et ne comprenait pas le but de cette question. Il détestait les devinettes, sauf lorsqu'elles concernaient des potions. Mais il n'en fabriquait plus depuis belle lurette alors...

-Tu y es presque mais vois plus petit. Quel est le nom de ce quartier?

-Euh…attendez, je me souviens! Little Wing…

Le déclic se fit. L'ancien quartier où Harry habitait lorsqu'il était gosse! Il l'avait mentionné quelques fois, lorsqu'il parlait de son oncle et de son cousin.

_Mais quel con! Ça doit être une fille qui habitait dans son voisinage! Probablement une de ses gardiennes lorsqu'il était enfant, ou une de ses professeures à l'école. _

-Qui êtes-vous bon sang! demanda-t-il, de plus en plus impatient.

-Une amie d'Harry. Lorsqu'il revenait passer l'été ici, il se promenait toujours dans le coin. Il aimait le parc à côté du café. Je servais déjà ici la première fois que je l'ai vu. Il devait avoir 7 ans.

**Flashback **

_Dling dling! _

_-Bonjour darling! Est-ce que je peux te servir quelque chose? _

_-Non merci, m'dame. Juste un verre d'eau. _

_-Tu es sûr? Tu ne voudrais pas essayer un de ses petits gâteaux? Ils sont délicieux._

_-Non merci m'dame j'ai pas très faim. Et puis je ne pourrais pas payer. _

_Le petit garçon brun alla s'installer à une table sous l'œil un peu triste de la serveuse. Intriguée, et voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de clients dans la salle, elle alla lui tenir compagnie. _

_-Ça te dérange si je m'assoie? _

_-Non m'dame.  
_

_-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu attends tes parents? _

_-Non… je viens pour me cacher. dit-il. Elle remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement en disant ces mots._

_-De qui? _

_-De mon cousin, il veut me taper dessus et je sais pas pourquoi. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime vraiment pas. _

_-Et tes parents ne font rien? _

_La serveuse, du nom de Carmen, était indignée qu'on laisse un enfant se faire maltraiter ainsi. _

_-Mes parents sont morts…il y a longtemps. Je vis chez mon oncle. Et comme il adore son fils, il ne dit jamais rien. _

_-Oh pauvre petit. Tu peux revenir ici tant que tu veux tu sais. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ce fut notre première rencontre. Qui en amena d'autres, car chaque fois, Harry venait se cacher ici. Plus il venait, et plus notre lien devenait fort. Il me racontait tout. Je me sentais un peu comme une grande sœur.

-Ou comme sa mère?

-Jamais. Je n'ai jamais essayé de remplacer sa mère. Je lui ai montré à jouer du piano, de celui que tu vois dans la grande salle. Puis à ses onze ans, je ne le revis plus. Je me suis demandée où il était passé, je me rongeais les ongles d'apprendre qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Puis arriva l'été, et il revint. Tous les jours car son horrible cousin ne le laissait pas tranquille. Il m'expliqua qu'il allait dans une école spéciale, où il passait toute l'année. Il me parla de ses amis, de toi, son pire ennemi.

Draco tenta d'imaginer la scène.

-Il a dû vous dire beaucoup de mal de moi, non? dit-il avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

-Pas vraiment. Juste qu'il ne te comprenait pas. Qu'il aurait bien aimé être ton ami, mais que ton comportement hostile le dérangeait. Tu le repoussais constamment, alors il a fini par faire comme toi. Tout le monde a cru qu'il te détestait, mais à l'époque, je devais être la seule à savoir la vérité, j'imagine.

Draco en était muet de stupéfaction. Harry ne l'avait jamais détesté! Il ne l'aurait pas cru autrefois. Mais maintenant, il n'en était plus sûr.

-Comment en êtes-vous venue à connaître notre existence?

-C'est arrivé l'année de ses 14 ans. Nous allions nous promener dans le parc, quand une voiture nous a foncés dessus. Harry m'a poussée sur le côté et a hurlé quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Protago ou Protégo » et le véhicule ne l'a pas touché. Il a dévié, et le chauffeur s'est arrêté dans un bosquet, sonné. Harry m'a prise par la main, et nous nous sommes enfuis. Il m'a tout expliqué par après sur ton monde, même s'il m'a avoué qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. C'est ainsi que j'ai connu Poudlard, la magie, Voldemort et tout le tralala.

-Quelle belle histoire, ricana nerveusement le blond, qui était toujours sous le choc. Alors il est venu vous trouver pour que vous l'hébergiez lorsqu'il perdrait la mémoire. Il vous avais dit qu'il se jetterait un sort de mémoire, avant de briser sa baguette.

-Tu peux me croire, j'ignorais tout de ses plans, cette nuit-là. dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle renifla un coup.

–La seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital de Londres il y a 4 ans, me disant qu'un jeune homme amnésique avait été retrouvé avec mes coordonnées dans ses poches. Je suis accourue tout de suite. Arrivée dans sa chambre, il dormait. J'ai regardé dans ses poches. Il n'avait plus sa baguette, mais le reste était encore plus surprenant.

**Flashback **

_Les poches de l'adolescent contenaient un portefeuille. Elle l'ouvrit. Et sa mâchoire tomba au sol lorsqu'elle vit le nom du garçon. Angel James Ernesto Inez. Elle savait que le père de son ami s'appelait James. Mais les papiers portaient son nom de famille à elle! Ce devait être un indice mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Et pourquoi avait-il changé son nom?_

_-Qui…qui êtes-vous? _

_En sursautant, elle se retourna pour faire face à un adolescent mal en point, son ami, mais qui ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle se souvint alors d'une conversation récente qu'elle avait eue avec Harry, sur les sorts d'oubliettes, qui faisaient perdre la mémoire. Mais il fallait qu'elle réponde. _

_-Je suis Carmen Inez, ta so… mère. _

_Elle ne pouvait dire sœur car elle paraissait trop vieille pour avoir un frère de son âge. Mais au diable les détails. Elle aurait le temps de finaliser son histoire plus tard. Car si Harry avait cru bon de modifier ses papiers, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve. _

_-Ma..ma mère? Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de vous? _

_-Tu peux me tutoyer mon chéri. Tu as eu un énorme choc, à cause d'un accident de voiture avec ton père. Il..Il n'a pas survécu, je suis désolée. _

_-Acc..accident? Je ne me souviens pas. marmonna-t-il. Il n'éprouva aucun sentiment à l'annonce de la mort de son père. _

_-Selon les médecins, tu es amnésique. Mais je suis venue te chercher pour qu'on rentre à la maison. Je suis ta seule famille à présent._

_-La maison…famille. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Maintenant tu sais presque tout Draco...et que vas-tu faire?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**À suivre... **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Draco demande de l'aide et tente de se réconcilier avec le brun. Il tente de lui ramener sa mémoire. Mission impossible? Ce sera à voir...**


	7. Il sait

**Comme j'ai pris du retard, je me suis dit: Pourquoi ne pas écrire le chapitre 6 plus long. Je pensais le séparer mais ce serait cruel^^. Merci encore pour vos commentaires. Cette histoire tourne guimauve mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher^^. Mais ça va être plus dur, par après. ( bande de pervers, je suis sûre que vous y avez pensé^^) **

En caractère gras: **les paroles reprises du chapitre précédent.**

**Juste pour avertir, dans ce chapitre, il y a beaucoup d'émotion et de pensées, car tout le monde est perdu!!^^**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV Angel: dans sa chambre

Le brun démolissait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

_-Je suis perdu. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable d'en vouloir à ce connard! J'ai tellement l'impression de le connaître. Mais en même temps, je n'arrête pas de l'attaquer. Et il réplique...comme si c'était son rôle. _

Angel s'interrogeait en cassant des objets. Draco Black lui torturait l'esprit. Il en était amoureux et tout son corps le réclamait, mais en même temps, il n'était pas capable de supporter le blond. Il croyait que ça se serait calmé, mais quelques minutes avant, ils venaient de s'engueuler encore.

La détresse du blond trouvait écho dans le cœur d'Angel, mais il tentait de le nier. Il n'en avait rien à cirer de ses états d'âme.

_Comment ais-je pu me laisser attirer par un tel imbécile arrogant? _

Angel s'en arrachait les cheveux. Il ne se comprenait plus. Il ne cédait jamais devant le physique d'un garçon, préférant se fier à la mentalité mais Draco…Draco était différent. Et plus le brun réfléchissait aux paroles du blond, plus il comprenait la douleur de celui-ci. Et se frappa la tête.

_Je suis le seul imbécile ici. Il a de la difficulté à se tenir près de moi, et me l'a fait savoir fait des efforts et la première chose que je fais, c'est de le provoquer. Je voulais une réaction, mais pas celle-là…_

Angel voulait simplement savoir comment il avait eu cette photo en sa possession. Car il était obsédé par la douceur et la mélancolie qui s'en dégageait. Elle était également une pièce de son passé mystérieux. Lorsqu'il avait vu le blond pour la première fois dans le café, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Certes, il avait changé, mais les traits restaient les mêmes.

Il avait devant lui, LA personne qu'il considérait comme sa muse. Celle qui lui donnait de l'inspiration pour écrire ses morceaux de musique. Il tenait toujours la photo lorsqu'il était en manque pour ses compositions. Il voulait l'aborder, mais tout était allé de travers dès l'instant où leur regards s'étaient croisés.

Et l'apollon blond n'avait pas voulu dire d'où venait cette photo. Angel avait sentit qu'il lui mentait mais il avait vraiment besoin de savoir. Et ce fut ce qui déclencha la deuxième crise dont il venait de s'échapper.

OOooOO

Un cri le tira de ses pensées. C'était Black, Angel aurait pu le jurer. Le brun savait que le blond était dans le bureau avec sa mère, après la scène de tout à l'heure. Il décida de jouer les espions, pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Car même s'il s'accrochait souvent violemment avec le blond, il ne voulait pas lui faire perdre son emploi non plus.

Il s'approcha du bureau sans faire de bruit et colla son oreille à la porte. Il capta la voix de sa mère qui racontait quelque chose :

**-Si c'était vrai il y a 4 ans, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui! répliqua-t-elle. Ha, elle est belle la mentalité des sorciers, non? Votre sauveur disparaît et plus personne ne se donne la peine de chercher. Le Ministère a vite abandonné, même si ses amis ont continué un peu après.**

_Sorciers? Maman doit délirer, ça n'existe pas la magie. _se dit le brun, qui manqua une partie de la conversation en réfléchissant. Il reporta son attention sur la discussion.

**-Jamais. Je n'ai jamais essayé de remplacer sa mère. Je lui ai montré à jouer du piano, de celui que tu vois dans la grande salle. Puis à ses onze ans, je ne le revis plus. Je me suis demandée où il était passé, je me rongeais les ongles d'apprendre qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Puis arriva l'été, et il revint. Tous les jours, car son horrible cousin ne le laissait pas tranquille. Il m'expliqua qu'il allait dans une école spéciale, où il passait toute l'année. Il me parla de ses amis, de toi, son pire ennemi.**

Angel était perdu. De qui sa mère parlait-elle? Elle en parlait avec tellement de tendresse.

**-Il a dû vous dire beaucoup de mal de moi, non? **

_-Une connaissance de Draco? Comment sa mère pouvait-elle le connaître? _

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? marmonna le brun entre les dents, furieux de ne pas comprendre. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il n'aimerait pas la suite.

**-C'est arrivé l'année de ses 14 ans. Nous allions nous promener dans le parc, quand une voiture nous a foncés dessus. Harry m'a poussée sur le côté et a hurlé quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Protago ou Protégo » et le véhicule ne l'a pas touché. Il a dévié, et le chauffeur s'est arrêté dans un bosquet, sonné. Harry m'a prise par la main, et nous nous sommes enfuis. Il m'a tout expliqué par après sur ton monde, même s'il m'a avoué qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. C'est ainsi que j'ai connu Poudlard, la magie, Voldemort et tout le tralala.**

**-Quelle belle histoire. Alors il est venu vous trouver pour que vous l'hébergiez lorsqu'il perdrait la mémoire. Il vous avait dit qu'il se jetterait un sort de mémoire, avant de briser sa baguette.**

Les seuls mots que le brun retenu furent : _Harry _et_ perte de mémoire. _

_-Harry? Mais c'est le nom de l'ex-copain de Draco! Mais il est disparu non? Pourquoi parlent-ils de lui? Et perte de mémoire…dois-je comprendre que…c'est de moi qu'ils parlent? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans la même conversation que cet Harry? _se hurla-t-il mentalement

Angel ne comprenait plus rien. Mais étant très intelligent, il fit rapidement le lien, en blêmissant horriblement. Sa mère lui avait menti! Ou était-ce le blond? Il attrapa sa tête qui lui tournait, croyant devenir fou. Tout ce en quoi il croyait venait de s'effondrer lamentablement. Il venait de perdre tous les repères qu'il avait bâti prudemment en quatre ans. Il n'avait plus aucune certitude. Il suppliait sa mère de démentir l'histoire, mais la fin de la discussion l'acheva.

–**La seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital de Londres il y a 4 ans, me disant qu'un jeune homme amnésique avait été retrouvé avec mes coordonnées dans ses poches. Je suis accourue tout de suite. Arrivée dans sa chambre, il dormait. J'ai regardé dans ses poches. Il n'avait plus sa baguette, mais le reste était encore plus surprenant.**

Angel entendit sa mère raconter leur rencontre à l'hôpital et comment elle avait inventé l'histoire.

_-Alors Draco était dans le vrai depuis le début!_ se gifla le brun._ Alors s'il réagit aussi bizarre en ma présence, ça signifie que… _

La conclusion s'imposa d'elle-même dans l'esprit d'Angel. Il était cet Harry Potter dont Draco parlait, son "petit ami". Mais pourquoi avait-il oublié alors, s'ils s'aimaient?

Et d'un autre côté, de ce qu'il avait aussi compris, sa « mère » était une amie d'enfance. Il comprenait qu'il se soit tourné vers elle s'il avait eu un problème. C'était logique. Mais quel problème?

_Oh j'ai tellement été injuste envers Draco…mais pourquoi a-t-il menti? S'il savait qui j'étais? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit et m'a fait croire cette histoire?_

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il failli manquer la fin de la conversation.

**-Maintenant tu sais presque tout Draco...et que vas-tu faire?**

**-Je n'en sais rien. Je vais tenter de m'éloigner de lui mais en cherchant à agir à distance pour voir comment il pourra retrouver la mémoire. **

Le corps du brun protesta de toutes se forces en entendant ces mots. Et son cœur bondit de savoir qu'il pourrait retrouver la mémoire. Sa vraie mémoire…

**-Il n'en est pas question. Harry est…**

**-**Harry quoi?

Les deux personnes assises dans le bureau sursautèrent violemment. Le brun était dans le cadre de porte, appuyé sur le chambranle.

-Ha...Angel. dit Draco, d'une voix peu sûre. Il ignorait si son brun était encore fâché.

-Angel chéri que fais-tu ici? Je t'ai déjà dit de cogner avant d'entrer. gronda Carmen

-Je passais…et j'ai entendu une conversation très intéressante « mère ».

-Angel…non Harry, j'ai fait ça à ta demande. dit l'espagnole en comprenant que son ami savait tout seulement au ton de reproche qui perçait dans sa voix.

Mais l'ancien griffon, n'entendait pas la laisser s'en tirer ainsi. La colère le prit.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu menti toutes ses années? DIS-MOI!

-Parce que je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais! Tu avais perdu la mémoire et tu avais un nouveau nom, des nouveaux papiers dans tes poches. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais? dit Carmen en haussant le ton, les larmes aux yeux. -Tu semblais tellement triste dans ton monde, tu m'avais dit que la guerre te pesait et que si tu pouvais, tu aimerais réécrire ton histoire.

Décontenancé et retenant de justesse sa fureur contre sa « mère » qui avait cru bien faire, il se tourna vers Draco. Celui-ci vit les étincelles qui sortaient du corps d'Harry, manifestation de son énervement.

-ET TOI! QUELLE EST TON EXCUSE?

-Je n'en ai pas Potter, dit Draco en gardant son calme. Il savait que s'énerver ne ferait que rendre son amour plus dangereux.

-ALORS POURQUOI? POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT?

La magie commençait à crépiter autour de l'ancien griffon. Draco la sentait et craignait l'explosion. Mais ses nerfs lui jouèrent le plus mauvais tour qui soit. Ils le lâchèrent. Il se leva brusquement et empoigna son brun par le collet et le plaqua au mur.

-Sers-toi de ta tête seigneur, balafré! Comment aurais-je pu t'aborder et tout te raconter? Dis-moi ça! Déjà que tu ne semblais pas m'aimer et tu ne te souvenais pas de moi! Comment aurais-tu réagis si un parfait étranger serait venu te serrer dans ses bras, t'embrasser et te dire « Bonjour, je m'appelle Draco, je suis ton petit ami. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi? C'est normal, tu es un sorcier et tu t'es jeté un sort pour oublier. » ALORS DIS-MOI COMMENT TU AURAIS RÉAGIS!!!!

Se faire lancer ses quatre vérités calma le brun. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

-Je t'aurais pris pour un fou…je crois.

À cette réponse, le blond sourit et relâcha sa prise sur le gilet d'Harry.

-Seigneur Potter, je savais que tu étais lent à la détente, mais là, ça frôlait le ridicule. dit le Serpentard en l'aidant à s'arranger. - En tout cas, on sait que tu peux toujours faire de la magie…

-Hein???

-Qui crois-tu qui vient de foutre le bordel ici? Regarde autour de toi…

Harry s'exécuta et remarqua l'immense désordre dans le bureau de son amie (puisqu'il ne peut plus la considérer comme sa mère).

-C'est…c'est moi qui ai fait ça? demanda-t-il sous le choc.

-Ya personne d'autre qui a un tel pouv… vite cache-toi!

Le brun hésita, croyant que son nouvel ami soit fou. Mais celui-ci le poussa dans une trappe que Carmen avait ouverte au même moment. Il se lança dedans, faisant confiance aux deux personnes.

_Cette habitude me tuera un jour…_maugréa-t-il. Il entendit plusieurs _pop!_ sonores. Il se demandait ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Il appuya son oreille pour écouter.

OOooOO

-Oubli…

-Protégo!

Draco utilisa inconsciemment le charme du bouclier pour se protéger, ainsi que Carmen. Il avait senti l'arrivée des Aurors, grâce à un sixième sens qui s'était développé au cours de la guerre. Il savait dès que quelqu'un possédait la magie, et sentait si on l'utilisait à proximité. Très pratique pour éviter les ennuis. Tout comme la magie sans baguette qu'il venait d'utiliser.

-Malfoy?

Le blond grinça des dents. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur la belette fille en personne. Son aversion pour lui était célèbre. Elle était accompagnée par deux autres Aurors. Il reconnut Dean Thomas avec elle et un autre ancien élève de Poudlard qu'il avait croisé quelques fois.

_Un Serdaigle je crois…_

-Que me vaut votre visite si impromptue? dit le Serpentard de manière sarcastique.

-Joue pas au plus fin! C'est toi qui as utilisé ta magie? Et devant une moldue en plus, s'écria le Serdaigle, scandalisé de voir le secret révélé. –Tu vas passer en Cour, tu sais ça! Même si tu es majeur!

-Rémi, arrête, dit Thomas. –Ce que je veux savoir moi, c'est pourquoi il a protégé la femme du sortilège. Il a sûrement une bonne raison. le deféndit-il.

Il se retourna lentement vers son ami, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années. Dean savait que Ginny ne portait pas Malfoy dans son cœur, surtout parce que le blond avait pris celui de l'homme qu'elle convoitait.

-Le pourquoi de sa protection ne se pose pas. ricana le blond. -Ça ne concerne que moi.

-Bien sûr que si! rétorqua la rousse. –C'est une moldue! Elle ne doit pas savoir. Et puis, je croyais que tu les détestais.

-La moldue t'emmerde, sorcière de mes deux! Et la prochaine fois, avant de transplaner chez quelqu'un, demandez-lui la permission! dit Carmen, entrant dans la conversation, comprenant que Draco voulait distraire ces gens de la trappe.

Sous le choc, les trois sorciers ne purent répliquer.

-Draco…tu expliques s'il te plaît? Comment…comment sait-elle ce que nous sommes? Et pour le transplanage? demanda Dean, confus.

-C'est ma patronne, Carmen. Elle dirige cet endroit...

-Et le rapport avec le fait qu'elle en sait trop sur nous? gronda Ginny, sa baguette menaçant le blond.

-C'est une amie…d'Harry. Du temps qu'il habitait ici chez son oncle. avoua Draco, ne voulant pas qu'elle se déchaîne sur lui.

-Mec…t'es sérieux?

Dean avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était impossible, pas après 4 ans de recherche! Enfin un indice!

-Oui, je l'ai su lorsqu'elle m'a montré une photo qu'elle possédait. Une photo de moi. Disons que dans ce quartier moldu, c'était bien la dernière chose que je pensais trouver.

-Je te comprends, mais que faisait-elle ici, cette photo?

-Harry la lui avait donnée. Avant de repartir….

-Mme, est-ce vrai? demanda le Serdaigle, qui faisait son boulot, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres des deux autres.

-Oui et c'est Harry qui m'a dit pour votre monde, après m'avoir sauvé la vie. déclara Carmen, avec fierté.

Dean secoua la tête, incrédule. Connaissant Draco, il savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, surtout pas avec Ginny dans les pattes. Depuis 4 ans, la rousse était devenue avide de pouvoir et en abusait à chaque mission d'Auror. Il en avait marre mais elle était sa coéquipière, alors…

-C'est bon Ginny, on peut y aller.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère! Il n'a pas expliqué la vague de magie qu'on a ressenti au Ministère!

-On appelle ça, perte de contrôle, Weasley. Quand j'ai su que cette dame connaissais Harry, disons que j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle de ma magie, par surprise.

_Mon œil Draco! Toi, va falloir qu'on parle! _se dit Dean en fixant le blond. Il savait que jamais le blond n'aurait perdu le contrôle. Il savait également que Draco ne se servait plus de la magie depuis 2 ans. Pansy le lui avait dit. Celui-ci capta son regard et acquiesça discrètement.

-Bon c'est réglé, alors partez devant pour remplir le rapport et je vous rejoins! s'exclama le griffon d'un ton enjoué.

-Il n'en est pas question! hurla la rousse. Ce sale mangemort ne s'en tirera pas comme ça!

-Dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire Weasley et te rappeler que j'ai rejoint votre côté avant d'avoir la marque?

-TAIS-TOI!!! TU N'ES QU'UN PÉDÉ, QUI A CORROMPU MON HARRY!!! TOUT LE MONDE A CRU A TON PETIT JEU. TU AURAIS LIVRÉ HARRY À TU-SAIS-QUI SI ON NE T'AVAIT PAS OBLIGÉ À RESTER AVEC NOUS!!! TU L'AS ENSORCELÉ ET MAINTENANT...

La gifle partit d'un coup. Mais pas de Draco. C'était Dean qui se tenait devant sa coéquipière, le bras levé pour en envoyer une autre.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS!!! hurla-t-elle, folle de rage.

- Tu me dégoûtes. Aurais-tu oublié que moi aussi je suis avec un gars! gronda Dean, qui détestait ceux avec des tendances homophobes. Il avait trop souffert de leur regard pendant des années pour laisser cette petite hystérique insulter quelqu'un dans la même situation que lui.

- Maintenant, Weasley, tu vas partir avant que je ne me fâche aussi. lâcha Draco en brandissant le poing.

Ginny ne s'avoua pas vaincue mais devant la supériorité des deux hommes, elle partit, rageuse, suivie du Serdaigle, qui ne voulait pas s'en mêler.

OOooOO

-Maintenant dis-moi…Draco. Que fais-tu réellement ici?

-Tu ne vas pas me croire si je te le dis…murmura le blond, encore frustré de sa rencontre avec la rousse. -Mais tu dois me jurer de ne rien dire à personne.

-Promis juré, sur la tête de Merlin, je ne divulguerai rien de ce que tu me diras ou me montreras durant la prochaine heure.

-Merci…souffla le blond. –Mais attention, tu vas avoir un choc.

Il fit un signe à Carmen et elle ouvrit la trappe cachée derrière son bureau. Dean Thomas failli tourner de l'œil en voyant Harry Potter sortir du trou.

-Draco...tout va bien? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Harry était perdu, mais il avait entendu que le blond avait été insulté et que ça chauffait entre les gens qui venaient d'arriver. Un était toujours là, de plus. Il avait peur, mais fut éberlué lorsqu'il tomba au sol, sous la masse de cet étranger qui le serrait dans ses bras.

-HARRY!!!! Mais qu'est-ce que...? Oh seigneur mec, je suis trop heureux qu'on t'aie finalement retrouvé!!!!

-Dean, je crois que tu l'étouffe. rit Draco, mort de rire de la réaction dudit Harry. Il était estomaqué et regardait son ancien ami d'un drôle d'air.

-Désolé!! dit le noir en se relevant mais gardant le sourire. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Euh Harry...c'est moi Dean. Bon sang on a partagé le même dortoir pendant 7 ans et tu ne me reconnaît pas!

-Harry a perdu la mémoire Dean...expliqua Draco, triste pour le griffon qui venait de retrouver son ami.

-Oh, alors ça explique tout! Ben mon vieux, on va tenter de la retrouver, ta mémoire. Elle doit pas être cachée bien loin...rigola-t-il en fouillant dans la pièce. Stratagème réussi car ses deux camarades étaient écroulés de rire devant sa petite comédie. -Bon c,est pas tout, mais je vais devoir y aller. Ginny va tout faire pour que tu sois convoqué pour une audience Draco...Je vais aller la stopper du mieux que je peux. Au revoir.

Il disparut dans un "pop" laissant les deux garçons. Carmen sortit aussi, voulant leur laisser un moment pour tout digérer. Et pour qu'elle-même puisse faire le point.

-Merde...souffla le serpentard, qui en avait un peu marre de sa journée vraiment incroyable.

-Draco...demanda une petite voix.

-Mmh?

-Je crois que tu devrais aller dormir...tu as l'air crevé.

-À qui la faute...j'ai l'impression que je suis incapable de bouger. Mon corps a trop enduré d'émotions aujourd'hui.

-Ben si ça ne te gêne pas, tu peux dormir ici...j'ai un deuxième matelas dans ma chambre. Et comme ça, demain tu pourras m'expliquer ce que je dois savoir...

Draco écarquilla les yeux, sous le coup de la surprise. Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Puis son coeur se réchauffa sous le regard attendri du brun. Merlin, était-ce possible... Y avait-il de l'espoir?

OoooOO

Au petit matin, une ombre se glissa en dehors du café. Elle hélà un taxi et se rendit au centre-ville de Londres. Le taxi s'arrêta devant un vieil immeuble qui projetait une devanture de vêtements datant des années 50. L'ombre descendit et paya rubis sur ongle. Il observa un court instant l'endroit, s'assurant d'être seul. Puis il passa au travers de la vitre et se retrouva dans un grand hall, où plusieurs médicomages déambulaient, ou couraient (au choix). Il se dirigea vers la réception.

-Le Dr Granger svp.

-Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici, jeune homme. répondit la dame sans relever les yeux.

-Suis-je bête! Le Dr Weasley svp.

-Elle est en salle de guérison pour le moment. Son bureau de recherche est au 2e étage la troisième porte à droite. Vous pouvez aller l'attendre là. Elle n'en a pas pour longtemps.

-Merci...au fait...

-Oui?

-Le Dr Parkinson est-elle de service?

-Elle n'arrive que dans deux heures. grommela la jeune femme, impatiente.

-Merci beaucoup.

Il s'en alla, pestant encore contre les réceptionnistes impolies. Celle-ci n'avait jamais levé les yeux vers lui. C'était peut-être mieux, tout compte fait! Draco se rendit au 2e étage et alla attendre devant la porte d'Hermione. Cela faisait 15 minutes qu'il était arrivé lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre:

-Draco? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-...

-Eh oh!! Draco, aurais-tu perdu ta langue?

-Pro...professeur Lupin?

-Exact mon petit. Comment vas-tu? La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, tu étais aux Phillippines. Hermione ne me donnait pas toujours de tes nouvelles. Mais je vois que tu es de retour au pays. sourit l'ancien professeur. Tu es venu la voir?

-Je vais bien, et oui je suis venu voir Hermione, mais vous que faites-vous ici?

-Il m'aide pour les recherches sur une nouvelle variante de la potion tue-loup. dit une voix féminine derrière eux. Salut Draco, tu voulais me voir?

Il donna l'accolade à Hermione en guise de bonjour, sous leur regard amusé de Lupin.

-Oui j'ai des questions pour toi. Mais je dois faire vite, je travaille aujourd'hui.

-Ça te dérange si le professeur reste? Je dois lui faire passer ses tests.

-Non. En fait, j'aimerais qu'il reste, il va pouvoir nous aider.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau pour se mettre à l'aise. Lupin enleva sa chemise pour les tests, et Draco frémit devant les nombreuses cicatrices de ce héro de guerre.

-Alors, que voulais-tu savoir?

-Comment peut-on contrer un sort d'oubliette?

-En faisant des thérapies, ici à Ste-Mangouste. Mais tu sais, rares sont ceux qui retrouvent réellement la mémoire. La majorité ne font que retenir ce qu'on leur dit de leur ancienne vie et font comme si les souvenirs revenaient. On leur raconterait une histoire complètement différente qu'ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte et l'adopterait.

-Y a-t-il un autre moyen?

-Non. La seule amnésie qu'on peut soigner, est celle due à des chocs, ou un coup violent sur la tête.

-Aïe!! Hermione fait attention! gémit le professeur, lorsqu'elle planta une aiguille dans le bras de Lupin.

-Et vous professeur? Avez-vous une idée?

-Eh bien, dépendemment de la force de celui qui a lancé le sort, ça peut être réversible, si ça ne fait pas trop longtemps.

En voyant le regard déçu de Draco, Lupin s'interrogea. Il avait déjà compris au battement de coeur du blond que c'était trop tard pour cette option. Mais à qui voulait-il ramener la mémoire? Hermione posa la question en premier.

-Draco, pourquoi toutes ses questions? Tu connais probablement le sujet aussi bien que moi, depuis l'épisode Lockhart.

-Tu sauras la réponse plus tard Hermione...je dois partir! dit le blond qui s'affola en regardant sa montre. Il sortit rapidement du petit bureau.

-Eh bien...voilà qui est intéressant. murmurèrent Lupin et Hermione en même temps.

Elle se promit d'aller faire un tour dans ce café où Draco travaillait. Car si le blond ne voulait plus avoir de contacts avec le monde sorcier, excepté ses amis, pourquoi ces questions? Son cerveau la travaillait déjà, et elle n'aurait de repos que lorsqu'elle aura trouvé ce qui perturbait son ami.

_Je demandrai à Pansy de me remplacer une demi-heure. Ou j'irai durant l'heure du dîner. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco arriva juste à temps au café. Il vit qu'Harry était levé et prenait son déjeuner en compagnie d'une petite fille très mignonne. Le brun se retourna au son de clochette et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

_Mauvais signe..._se dit le blond en avançant.

-Où étais-tu? Tu as disparu avant même que je me lève...grogna l'autre, de mauvaise humeur.

-Parti me chercher des vêtements. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec ceux d'hier, non?

-Ry, pourquoi t'es fâché? demanda une petite voix fluette.

-Ce n'est rien, juste que mon ami que tu vois m'a fait peur ce matin en partant sans prévenir. répondit le brun en retrouvant son sourire.

-Alors on peut aller jouer du piano? Tu joues avec moi? Allez, stp, stp, stp!!! quémanda la petite.

Il s'inclina et s'installa au piano avec elle à ses côtés et commença une mélodie très calme.

-Probablement une berceuse qu'il a écrit pour elle, se dit Draco en voyant le sourire de la gamine, qui battait des mains pour applaudir ce choix. Il remarqua les regards des clients, tout attendris par ce duo qu'ils connaissaient bien.

La matinée se passa bien. Les clients étaient nombreux et se régalaient de la musique du brun autant que du café préparé par le blond. Les plus perspicaces voyaient les sourires que les deux hommes se lançaient dès qu'ils avaient une minute. Plusieurs étaient heureux pour Angel, qui méritait bien ce bonheur. D'autres furent un peu choqué sur le coup, mais n'y pensèrent plus par après. La joie qui émanait des deux beaux jeunes hommes était contagieuse.

Le carillon sonna, encore une fois.

-Bonjour Draco!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**à suivre. **

**Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé? Le suspense est insoutenable non?**


	8. Duel et problèmes

Merci encore pour les fans qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début. J'apprécie.^^

**Avertissement: Vers la fin, il y a une partie où un des personnages doit parler avec un accent espagnol, donc les mots sont écrits pour reproduire ces sons et non selon l'orthographe. Donc, s'il y a des problèmes de lecture, lisez à voix haute. Ça va aider. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco se tendit à cette voix. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, cherchant Harry. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que le brun discutait avec Carmen un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Harry tournait le dos aux clients et n'était pas reconnaissable. Le blond se tourna tranquillement. Le ton doucereux de la personne qui l'avait interpelé ne lui disait rien de bon.

-Weasley, que me vaut le déplaisir de te revoir de si bon matin? demanda Draco, poli. Mais cette politesse respirait le mépris à chaque syllabe cependant la rousse ne sembla pas en faire état.

-D'après toi? questionna-t-elle, son air indifférent se changeant en rictus. –Je suis venue finir mon travail, que Dean a si gentiment interrompu hier. Et il ne viendra pas à ton secours cette fois. Il est suspendu, pour avoir contesté mon autorité.

-Suspension que TU as signée, j'imagine. dit le blond d'une voix triste. Il ne voulait pas causer de troubles à son ami.

-Bien sûr, et maintenant, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de ta sale tronche de pédé mangemort sans aucun souci.

- Allons dehors Weasley…tu ne voudrais tout de même pas être renvoyée pour avoir pratiqué la magie dans un lieu moldu, n'est-ce pas? dit-il tout bas, en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

En disant cela, Draco s'était avancé vers elle avec un air déterminé et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur. Ils se dirigèrent dans la cour arrière du café, protégés des indiscrets par une clôture.

-Alors que fait-on maintenant? Tu vas m'assassiner d'un sort?

-Bien sûr que non! s'indigna Ginny, qui restait une Auror malgré tout. Je te défie en duel, Malfoy!

-Je te signale que je n'ai plus de baguette…je ne pratique plus la magie depuis longtemps. rétorqua le blond, sarcastique. –Alors à moins que tu ne veules régler ça à la moldu, je te conseille de changer de plan.

-Ce sera à la moldu, alors! cria Ginny en frappant le blond violemment au ventre.

Draco fut projeté au sol. Il avait sous-estimé la rousse, croyant qu'elle n'oserait pas. Mais sa rancune envers lui semblait trop forte pour qu'elle se contrôle ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Et comme elle est plus grande que lui, elle avait l'avantage. De toute façon, Draco savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait riposter. Un coup, et elle le traînerait devant le Magenmagot au complet et le ferait enfermer à Azkaban.

Il resta au sol, tentant d'endiguer la douleur, mais la jeune Weasley se mit à le matraquer de coups de pied, visant toujours le ventre. Puis une atroce souffrance se fit sentir. Elle venait de frapper le visage. Draco savait que son nez avait été cassé. Mais il ne poussa aucun cri, afin de ne pas accorder cette victoire à son ennemie. Elle prit son élan pour finir son travail.

-ARRÊTEZ!!!

Le coup était déjà trop engagé pour arrêter. Il frappa Draco à la tempe. Un cri déchirant se fit entendre.

-NOOOONNNNN! DRACO!!!

-Draco, mais c'est pas vrai!! Qu'est-ce que… Ginny!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait!! cria la voix d'Hermione, qui se trouvait derrière le brun, venant voir son ami. Elle avait été intriguée et en arrivant dans le restaurant, elle était tombée nez-à-nez avec Harry. Hermione avait failli faire une crise de cœur, mais se retint de tomber dans les pommes, juste à temps.

Voyant son malaise, le brun s'était approché pour la retenir. Lorsqu'elle avait murmuré un faible « Harry », il comprit qu'elle était une personne qui l'avait connu jadis. Il hocha la tête et elle éclata en sanglot. Il voulut la consoler mais des bruits de bagarre les avaient distraits. Ils se rendirent à l'arrière et virent au dernier moment le coup de la rousse partir pour frapper leur ami blond. Mais ils ne purent rien faire pour le stopper.

Harry se dirigea automatiquement vers le blond et le prit dans ses bras. Il se tourna vers la rousse responsable de ce carnage. Bouillant de fureur, il ne se rendit pas compte que sa magie exsudait par chaque pore de sa peau. Un rayon rouge se dirigea vers elle, l'assommant.

-Harry!! Harry!! Dépêche-toi, il faut l'amener à l'hôpital! Je ne peux pas le soigner ici. Et le Ministère va rappliquer. On a pas le temps de leur expliquer sinon Draco va y passer. Prend ma main!

Hermione lui tendit la main, qu'il saisit à temps, son ami dans les bras. Il sentit une drôle de sensation, comme s'il s'étouffait. Puis tout s'arrêta. Ils étaient dans un petit bureau et il voyait déjà la brune se ruer pour prendre un petit flacon sur une étagère et un bâton bizarre. Elle fit avaler la mixture au blond tout en pointant le morceau de bois en récitant des mots bizarres.

Le brun comprit que c'était sa baguette, comme tous les sorciers en avaient et qu'elle tentait de le soigner avec des incantations. Cela sembla stabiliser l'état de Draco, qui reprit des couleurs. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il les ouvrit. La première chose qu'il vit fut :

-Un...un ange? Balbutia-t-il, faiblement. Le brun sourit sous le compliment mais fit une négation de la tête.

-Généralement la première question qu'un patient pose est : Où suis-je? Tu ne feras dont jamais comme les autres, Draco? rit Hermione qui était restée en retrait, le temps de faire son diagnostique du corps de l'ancien Malfoy.

Cette plaisanterie fit rire Draco, qui grimaça sous la douleur de son ventre et ses côtes.

-Quatre côtes cassées, plus le nez et des ecchymoses partout sur le corps. Dis donc, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte! Récita la brune au fur et à mesure que son diagnostique magique se complétait. –Que lui as-tu dit pour qu'elle fasse ça?

-Mione…c'est moi. ricana Draco d'un rire sec.

-Mais je sais bien crétin que c'est toi! Tu n'as pas….oh! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles! s'indigna la brune qui venait de comprendre. -Elle n'aurait pas osé! Si?

-Elle m'a défié au duel sorcier, mais comme je n'ai plus ma baguette, elle s'est mise à me frapper. Vous êtes arrivés à temps, sinon je crois qu'elle m'aurait achevé.

-Elle est allée trop loin! Je vais porter plainte! C'EST SCANDALEUX!! s'énerva l'ancienne Griffondor, ulcérée par le comportement ignoble de sa belle-sœur. –Je sais qu'elle ne t'aime pas mais elle n'a aucun droit de maltraiter quelqu'un comme ça!

-Mione...il y a plus urgent à faire! Ginny a vu Harry et va le raconter, crois-moi. Elle va se donner tout le mérite d'avir enfin retrouvé le Survivant. railla le blond.

-Seigneur Draco!! J'avais oublié. Bon, pour l'instant, on ne fait rien. On le camoufle sous un charme de Déguise et si on vient nous poser des questions, disons qu'elle n'a eu qu'une hallucination. On préviendra le café.

-Au café, je m'appelle Angel. S'ils cherchent Harry Potter, ils ne trouveront rien. dit Harry d'une voix calme, bien que ce ne fut qu'en apparence. Il bouillonnait de colère contre la pétasse rousse qui s'en était pris à son ange blond, son ami. Mais il était en colère aussi parce les deux devant lui ne lui prêtait aucune attention, bien qu'ils parlaient de lui.

Il ne s'attendait pourtant pas à se faire sauter dessus (encore^^) par la jeune femme. Elle sanglotait mais avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Je suis tellement contente qu'on t'aie retrouvé, que Draco t'aie trouvé!! Oh Harry! Tu m'as tellement, tellement manqué! pleura la jeune femme. -Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mais je te jure qu'on va tout faire pour que tu te souviennes.

-Euh d'accord! dit le jeune homme, gêné.

-Mais pour l'instant, viens ici, que je te transforme, car connaissant Ginny, elle est déjà en train de prévenir le ministère et on va avoir de la visite.

Elle murmura un sort qui corrigea la vue du brun, qui enleva ses lunettes. Elle lui rallongea les cheveux de 10 cm et donna une teinte plus clair à ses yeux émeraude, trop reconnaissables. Ils étaient maintenant vert clair, avec des paillettes brunes. Puis au final, elle camoufla sa cicatrice et donna à sa peau un teint plus foncé, qui lui permettait de ressembler au latino qu'il était supposé être.

Draco observa la transformation d'un oeil appréciateur. Ce look ne le changeait pas trop, pour ne pas que Ginny croit que ce n'était pas le garçon qu'elle avait vu, mais on ne reconnaissait plus LE Harry Potter. Il n'était seulement qu'un sosie. Mais il restait alléchant pour le blond, qui n'avait pas de peine à retrouver les véritables traits de son amour. Il le connaissait trop pour ça. Puis il eu un sombre sentiment.

-Mione...

-Quoi.

-Dean est au courant. Il l'a vu hier...il faudra l'avertir avant que la Weasley ne lui tombe dessus.

-Très bien, mais tu vas m'entendre parler toi, quand tu seras plus en forme. gronda la brunette, vexée de ne pas avoir été la première à savoir.

Draco blanchit sous la menace, puis il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la source de son malaise, plus profond.

-Hermione.

-Quoi encore!

-Ils arrivent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV Ginny

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Harry Potter se tenait devant elle, protégeant ce foutu mangemort. Elle nota son regard de colère, et cela la rendit amère et encore plus furieuse contre le blond. Elle sentit une grande vague de magie, puis un rayon la frappa, l'assommant un court moment. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ses idées étaient un peu embrouillées. Puis, un flash lui revint. HARRY ÉTAIT VIVANT!!! Elle l'avait trouvé. Quand son patrn saurait ça, il la féliciterait et elle aurait enfin son augmentation. Puis aussi, elle pourrait dire qu'elle avait découvert que c'était Draco Malfoy qui séquestrait le Survivant pendant tout ce temps.

Elle transplana directement au ministère et se dirigea vers le bureau du ministre, un dénommé Jean Valjean **(1). **

-Melle Weasley, on cogne avant d'entrer, la prochaine fois. la réprimanda le ministre.

-Oui M. le ministre.

-Qu'avez-vous à me dire de si important, pour oublier toute convenance?

-M. , ce matin je me suis rendue du côté moldu, afin d'appréhender Draco Lucius Malfoy, maintenant connu comme étant Draco Black qui est de retour au pays depuis hier au moins.

-Et pourquoi? Aviez-vous un motif? demanda le ministre, qui n'appréciait guère les méthodes de la rousse. Mais comme elle était une héroine de guerre, le publique l'adorait et le ministère ne pouvait pas se permettre de renvoyer cette jeune sorcière. Ils avaient alors composé son équipe de gars tranquilles qui sauraient la maîtriser si tout dérapait. Car Ginny Weasley adorait le pouvoir et était connue pour ses sautes d'humeur assez explosives.

-Je me suis toujours méfiée de lui, surtout lorsqu'il a rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Personne n'accordait la moindre attention à mes doutes. J'étais sûre qu'il était un espion. Alors, lorsqu'il y a eu une explosion de magie hier, dans un quartier uniquement composé de moldus, moi et mon équipe, on s'est précipité.

L'antipathie que le ministre éprouvait pour la jeune Weasley allait en grimpant. Draco Malfoy avait été innocenté et s'était avéré un précieux atout pour les sorciers de la lumière. De plus, tout le monde savait pourquoi Ginny Weasley n'aimait pas Malfoy. Il la laissa cependant continuer son récit.

-Nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux en jetant un sort d'oubliette mais il a été contré par Malfoy, ce qui confirmait la présence d'un sorcier dans les parages. Une moldue était à ses côtés. Elle connaissait beaucoup de chose sur notre monde. Mais d'après Malfoy, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait informé.

-Qui alors? Sa curiosité était piquée, car tous les sorciers savent les conséquences de révéler les secrets de leur monde à des moldus autre que ceux de leur famille.

- Harry Potter. Selon cette femme, elle était une amie du Survivant lorsqu'il était jeune. J'ignore comment il en est arrivé là...

-Ha..Harry Potter! Merlin, vous devez ramener cette femme ici! Si elle sait où il est, elle pourra nous donner une piste! Allez me la chercher!

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je sais où il est! s'exclama la jeune femme victorieuse. -Malfoy le retenait avec lui tout ce temps. Il avait demandé à cette dame de s'en occuper pendant qu'il serait absent. Il le séquestrait. Sûrement une potion ou le sortilège de l'Impérium.

-Vo..vous êtes certaine?

-Sûre. Je suis certaine d'avoir vu Potter quand j'ai été là-bas ce matin. Il était avec Hermione Granger. À voir l'air choqué qu'elle avait, elle avait découvert la vérité.

-Et Malfoy, où est-il maintenant?

-Probablement Ste-Mangouste car je l'ai un peu abîmé, il ne voulait pas coopérer. Et Potter doit être avec lui, car il doit avoir trop peur de le laisser seul, maintenant qu'il sait que je suis au courant.

-Très bien Miss Weasley, je vous accompagne là-bas. J'imagine qu'ils sont dans le bureau de Mlle Granger. Nous irons seuls, pour vérifier vos dires.

-Parfait!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vous savez que c'est impoli d'entre dans le bureau d'un médicomage sans frapper. dit Hermione d'un ton froid à l'arrivée de Ginny et du ministre. -J'aurais pu être en pleine préparation d'une potion.

-Nous sommes désolés Dr Granger, mais je viens vous parler de l'évènement de ce matin.

-Ah oui, de comment votre auror ici présente a agressé un sorcier sans défense! Peut-être aussi du comportement inacceptable dont elle a fait preuve pour un héro de guerre qui vient de rentrer au pays?

-Hermione, ça suffit! cria la rousse.

-Toi Je ne t'ai pas parlé, Ginny Weasley! J'ai vu des choses atroces en tant que médicomage et durant la guerre mais là, tu es allée trop loin. Draco Black a subit une commotion cérébrale, il a 4 côtes et le nez cassé et un nombre incalculable d'ecchymoses. Pourquoi ne pas avoir employé le sortilège Doloris ou Crucio, je suis sûre que tu en serais arrivée au même résultat! cracha la brune.

-Miss Weasley, est-ce vrai? demanda le ministre, inquiet.

-Disons que je me suis laissée emporter. marmonna la rouquine. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça! Où est Malfoy? Et Potter?

-En ce qui me concerne la belette, je suis là. dit Draco, qui était étendu sur le lit d'auscultation, ses plaies bien visibles. Il tenta de se relever mais en vain.

-M. Mal..

-Black.

-M. Black, je peux vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. dit le ministre, confus. Miss Weasley aura un blâme et sera suspendue pour deux semaines, avec obligation de me remettre un rapport sur le pourquoi de ma décision.

-Tant mieux. Je ne suis pas revenu pour me faire tabasser. Je veux juste une vie normale. déclara le blond, en faisant comprendre qu'il n'en attendait pas moins.

-Arrête de te foutre de nous, et dis-nous où est Harry!!! cria Ginny, impatiente de faire voir sa découverte.

-Mais Weasley, Harry a disparu depuis 4 ans...personne ne l'a vu. dit Draco, la prenant pour une folle.

-Non! Il était là-bas, je l'ai vu!!!

Hermione allait prendre la parole lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Harry entra.

-VOYEZ!! Voyez je vous l'avais dit!

- Qué sé qui se passa ici? demanda le brun avec une petite pointe d'accent espagnol. - Pourquoi la senorita me pointe dou doigt comme ça? Mais je té réconnaît!! Tou es la fille qui s'est attaqué à mi amigo!!!

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Weasley, je comprends ta confusion. dit Draco, avec le sourire. -Je te présente Angel Inéz, qui est le fils de ma patronne et un ami. Moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc. Mais regarde bien, il n'a aucune cicatrice. Et ses yeux ne sont pas les mêmes.

Le ministre s'approcha et observa Harry sous toutes les coutures. Mais le sort d'Hermione était parfait. Connaissant Hermione, il dit:

-Compte tenu que ces détails peuvent être masqués par la magie, je me dois de faire un interrogatoire sos Véritasérum. J'imagine que vous en posséder Dr Granger.

-Bien sûr!

Hermione alla fouiller dans ses étagères et en sortit la petite fiole au contenu transparent. L'odeur état parfaitement reconnaissable. Elle la tendit à Harry en l'encourageant. Il but une gorgée d'eau, auquelle la brune avait rajouté les trois gouttes.

-Bon maintenant, dites-moi votre nom?

-Angel Inéz

-D'où venez-vous?

-De Argentina, mais je souis en Angleterre depouis presque 4 ans.

-Pourquoi?

-Mon père est décédé dans oun accident dé voitoure. expliqua le brun.

-Désolé. Maintenant, dites moi, connaissez-vous le nom d'Harry Potter?

-Si. Draco m'en a parlé. C'était oun amigo à loui. Il mé l'a dit après ouna dispoute.

-Très bien. Ça suffit. Weasley, vous ramenez vos fesses. Vous m'avez déçu énormément. Merci Dr Granger de votre hospitalité, nous allons partir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après être sûrs qu'ils étaient partis, les trois comparses éclatèrent de rire. Hermione leva le sortilège sur Harry, qui retrouva son apparence normale.

-Merlin, je ne l'aurais pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu. ricana Draco. Ils sont tombés dans le panneau. Mais dis-moi Mione, comment as-tu réussi ça? Le Véritasérum était bon je l'ai vu moi-même. Comment se fait-il qu'Harry n'ait rien dit de compromettant?

-Ça m'intrigue aussi. dit le brun qui était sûr de gaffer.

-Eh bien, c'était du vrai véritasérum. Seulement, n'oublie pas qu'Harry est amnésique. Donc, pour l'instant, sa vérité est celle à laquelle il a cru durant 4 ans. Il n'a pas eu le temps de se faire à sa nouvelle personnalité, sa nouvelle identité.

-Mais pour l'accent espagnol? Le véritasérum aurait pu bloquer les effets non? Car Harry n'a jamais mis les pieds en Argentine.

-Habituellement oui, mais le plus grand point fort de notre ami le survivant, est qu'avec l'entraînement de Rogue, le véritasérum n'agit plus sur lui.

-QUOI!!!!Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Ça m'aurait évité d'être inquiet. s'exclama Draco, frustré.

-Parce que ça ne devait pas se savoir. Ainsi, notre ami ici présent pouvais faire croire n'importe quoi à quelqu'un qui le soummettait au véritasérum sans que la personne ne s'en ....

Un son la fit arrêter. On cognait à la porte. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et blêmit. Elle avait oublié que Remus devait revenir la voir après le dîner. Celui-ci entra lorsqu'elle répondit. Le loup-garou figea en voyant Draco.

-Eh bien Draco, tu es plus amoché que moi les lendemains de pleine lune, rigola-t-il.

Rire qui s'étrangla en sentant une odeur familière. Il se tourna et tomba sur Harry. Le brun le regardait avec des yeux effarés.

-Ha..rry?

-Papa?

à suivre...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Et voilà, un autre chapitre de fini! Qu'en pensez-vous? Et pourquoi Harry appelle-t-il Remus, papa? **

**À voir dans le prochain chapitre: le Survivant de retour, des rapprochements et des conflits. **


	9. Remus et une surprise

**Vraiment vraiment désolée pour tout le temps que ça a pris entre les deux chapitres. J'ai eu les examens puis ensuite, panne d'idées, ça ne me tentait plus d'écrire et j'ai sérieusement pensé arrêter la fic et l'abandonner. Mais voilà la suite et le reste suivra d'ici peu. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Du dernier chapitre**

_Un son la fit arrêter. On cognait à la porte. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et blêmit. Elle avait oublié que Remus devait revenir la voir après le dîner. Celui-ci entra lorsqu'elle répondit. Le loup-garou figea en voyant Draco._

_-Eh bien Draco, tu es plus amoché que moi les lendemains de pleine lune, rigola-t-il._

_Rire qui s'étrangla en sentant une odeur familière. Il se tourna et tomba sur Harry. Le brun le regardait avec des yeux effarés._

_-Ha..rry?_

_-Papa?_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Le brun était tombé dans les pommes. Revoir son père supposé mort avait été un choc. Draco se leva péniblement du lit d'examination pour prendre son amour, mais le loup-garou, d'un signe, le stoppa. Il alla lui-même prendre son filleul et l'installa dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau d'Hermione. Son regard était tendre alors qu'il le plaça de façon confortable. Puis il se retourna vers les deux autres.

-On peut m'expliquer?

Les deux plus jeunes se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, Draco commença.

-Je suis revenu il y a quelques temps de mon voyage pour poursuivre les recherches sur Harry. Cependant, n'ayant plus d'argent à cause du Ministère, et ne voulant plus avoir à faire avec le monde sorcier, j'ai emménagé du côté moldu. J'avais trouvé un travail dans un petit café en banlieue. J'ai eu la plus grande surprise de ma vie lorsqu'en entrant, je suis tombé sur Harry, me souriant.

-Ça dû être un sacré choc…rigola Hermione en pensant à sa propre réaction.

-Tu n'as pas idée…avoua le blond. Et en plus, durant toute la semaine, on a pas arrêté de s'engueuler. Il m'en voulait de mes réactions, malgré que je lui aie dit qu'il ressemblait à un ami.

-Pourquoi? demanda Remus.

-Il ne se souvenait pas de moi. C'est pourquoi je n'en ai parlé à personne. dit calmement Draco, sentant les larmes revenir à l'évocation de cette semaine mouvementée. Il a tout oublié. La seule chose qu'il sait, c'est ce que sa patronne, qui lui fait office de mère de substitution, lui a raconté. Carmen était son amie, et il s'était tourné vers elle pour le recueillir. Sa compréhension de notre monde et de son ancienne vie est récente.

-Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé « papa »? demanda Remus, qui trouvait la situation bizarre, même si cela l'avait flatté.

-Il a dû, durant ses séjours antérieurs au café, parler de toi. Et comme ta description aurait pu lui être familière lors de son amnésie, et probablement rassurante…elle s'en est servie. Carmen connaît tout du monde de la magie…alors j'imagine mal Harry ne pas lui parler de toi, un des êtres qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. expliqua l'ancien serpentard.

-Je comprends. Mais comment lui redonner ses souvenirs? Y a-t-il espoir?

-Je l'ignore… soupira le beau blond.

-Moi je sais…dit Hermione. Et toi aussi, Draco! s'exclama-t-elle, toute réjouie.

-euh…

-Voyons Draco! Tu dois certainement te douter que la fiole contient…

-Attends un peu! Quelle fiole? De quoi parles-tu? demanda Draco en se frottant les tempes. Il sentait venir le mal de tête atroce, si la jeune femme continuait de monter le ton.

-Mais de celles qui étaient dans les affaires d'Harry bien sûr! Il y en avait une, je le sais car c'est moi qui ai reçu le paquet, à sa disparition. J'ai fait le tri et distribué tout ce qui allait à chacun. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as perdue! cria Hermione, fâchée. C'est peut-être notre seule chance de…

-De quoi…demanda une voix, en arrière d'elle.

Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux, dérangé par le vacarme que faisait l'inconnue-qui-n'arrêtait-pas-de-lui-sauter-au-cou.

Hermione hésita puis finalement dit :

-De te rendre ta mémoire…ou du moins, de te faire réellement prendre conscience de qui tu es Harry. C'est toi qui a crée ce souvenir pour le laisser à Draco. Le revoir pourrait stimuler ta mémoire et briser le blocage du sortilège.

-Dray… murmura le brun avant de tourner son regard émeraude vers son « ami? » Celui-ci flancha sous l'intensité ressentie et baissa les yeux.

-Harry, tu étais loin d'être stupide, même si certains semblaient croire le contraire à une époque, dit la brune en coulant un regard vers le blond qui rougit, et je crois que même si tu voulais disparaître et oublier, une part de toi, désirait rester. Alors tu t'es créé une porte de secours. Tu as enfermé tes souvenirs, ou du moins, un souvenir marquant dans une fiole que tu as fait remettre à Dray, car tu savais que lui seul pourrait te trouver, ou du moins tu l'espérais. Et si ça n'aurait pas été lui, il était quand même le seul à détenir la clé de ta mémoire.

-Tu..tu crois…demanda le brun, incertain.

-Bien sûr, tu étais amoureux fou de ce serpentard de malheur. Il n'arrêtait pas de te pourrir l'existence et toi, tu l'aimais. Je me souviens encore du jour où il a changé de camp. Tu étais extatique. rit Hermione devant la teinte rouge des deux garçons. Puis elle reprit son sérieux. Mais avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, ce fut Lupin qui parla.

-Harry, la question que tu dois te poser, est : Veux-tu réellement retrouver ta mémoire? Car je ne veux pas t'effrayer, mais tu n'as jamais eu ce que pourrait appeler une vie facile. Réfléchis, car même si tu décides de ne pas recouvrer la mémoire, tu nous connais et peux toujours créer des liens avec nous malgré tout. sourit son deuxième parrain. Et les chances que ta mémoire revienne avec le contenu de cette fiole sont limitées. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel, on pouvait voir Harry réfléchir sérieusement. Hermione et Draco se regardait honteux. Tout à leur joie de retrouver leur ami, ils ne s'étaient pas demandé si lui, désirait vraiment reprendre sa vie d'avant. Puis le brun releva la tête et dit d'un ton assuré:

-Je…je veux le faire.

-En es-tu sûr? Le questionna encore Lupin, même si l'étincelle d'espoir renaissait.

-Oui! Jr veux savoir pourquoi, quand je te regarde, j'éprouve de la tendresse. Et quand je vois Her..Hermione, j'ai l'impression que je peux tout lui dire…sans même vous connaître depuis plus de 5 minutes.

Les deux avaient les larmes aux yeux devant cette déclaration.

-Et surtout, pourquoi je dois me retenir de sauter sur Dray à chaque fois que je le vois, pour l'embrasser. dit-il penaud et gêné. Je veu tenter le coup.

Draco rougit violemment à cette remarque qui fit rire les deux autres. On pouvait entendre marmonner les mots …pas moi qui t'en empêcherai…vais pas me plaindre… Ce qui ramena un sourire sur les lèvres du griffondor.

-Alors allons chercher cette maudite fiole! s'exclama Hermione, heureuse.

OOooOO

Ils arrivèrent tous les 4 devant la porte de l'appartement de Draco. Et furent en état de choc de voir la porte forcée et pendante. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon. Tout était en bordel. Quelqu'un était venu fouiller...Mais qui?

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Que trouveront-ils dans l'appartement? Est-ce que la fiole rendra vraiment la mémoire à Harry?**

**Désolé pour ce chapitre très court et peu passionnant mais je promet de poster la suite rapidement.**


	10. Preparation

**Honte sur moi! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cet abominable retard. J'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire et par la suite, syndrome de la page blanche. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'envie est revenue et même si ce chapitre est court, le prochain suivra dans les prochains jours. Merci à tous ceux qui avaient suivi l'histoire à ses débuts, je ne sais pas si vous y reviendrez, mais j'ai apprécié les reviews. **

**Chapitre 10**

En entrant dans son appartement saccagé, Draco en croyait à peine ses yeux. Il se retint de justesse de ne pas s'écrouler, devant le massacre des objets qu'il avait acquis au cours de ses voyages.

-Seigneur, que s'est-il passé ici? s'exclama Hermione, une main devant la bouche.

La jeune médicomage se déplaçait délicatement entre les débris, tentant de rejoindre le blond qui avançait rapidement vers sa chambre. Remus soutenait encore Harry, qui, sous le choc, hésitait à entrer.

Draco ouvrit rapidement la porte de sa chambre. La pièce, qui auparavant contenait encore quelques boîtes non-déballées, était un vrai foutoir. Toutes les caisses avaient été ouvertes, le lit retourné et pire, le fameux colis avait disparu!

-Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille? Remus! Sens-tu une odeur particulière? demanda la brune, qui avec son esprit pragmatique, cherchait déjà des indices. Elle agita sa baguette, lançant un _Revelatio _et quelques autres sorts de dépistages appris de son mari Ron.

-Hermione, il y a bien une odeur de parfum, mais je ne le reconnais pas…dit doucement Remus, après avoir fait asseoir Harry sur le divan.

-Eh bien moi, j'ai eu plus de chance, dit la médicomage. J'ai trouvé un cheveux et des empruntes digitales. Comme de quoi, les sorciers devraient connaître le monde moldu. Il est facile de camoufler une emprunte magique, mais si on ne porte pas de gants, il est plus difficile d'empêcher les enquêteurs de trouver les empruntes digitales.

Elle prit un morceau de papier et apposa la pellicule de plastique ou les empruntes étaient apparues. Elle les teinta de noir, afin que les détails soient visibles. Puis elle mit le long cheveu dans une petite pochette de plastique et la scella.

-Voilà des preuves compromettantes, sachant que Draco n'a eu aucune visite depuis son aménagement. Elle se tourna vers le blond. -Et Dray, ou as-tu mis la fiole?

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne l'ai pas vue.

-Je te crois. Cela veut dire qu'elle était soit restée dans le colis, soit elle est tombée quelque part, et il y a une chance pour que ton cambrioleur ne l'ait pas trouvée. _Accio fiole!_

Une petite fiole sortit de sous le lit, atterrissant en douceur dans la main de la jeune femme.

-La voilà. Maintenant, retournons à mon bureau. Nous devons contacter Ron et Blaise, bien que j'hésite pour ce dernier. Et nous devons trouver une pensine.

-Pourquoi pas Blaise, demanda Draco, un peu vexé de voir son ami mis à l'écart.

- Rappelle-toi, il sort avec Ginny. Et le cheveu que j'ai trouvé ressemble fortement aux siens. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux à cause de cela. Mais cela m'énerve, car il est l'un des meilleurs avocats du monde magique.

-C'est encore cette rouquine qui a frappé, c'est ce que tu veux dire?

Hermione sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à voir Harry debout derrière elle.

-C'est ce que je crains en effet. Elle déteste Draco depuis que vous vous … enfin peu importe. Elle voudra le faire inculper par tous les moyens. Ginny n'est plus la fille que tu connaissais Harry, même lorsque tu retrouveras la mémoire, la chute sera brutale.

-Comme elle a trouvé chez moi des objets appartenant à Harry, elle va tenter de me faire un procès pour vol, j'imagine…soupira le blond, un peu abattu. Tout allait mal depuis son retour, excepté les retrouvailles avec son petit brun adoré.

Celui-ci vint l'enlacer, sentant sa tristesse. Draco se reposa dans cette douce étreinte réconfortante. Il se rappelait, lorsqu'ils étaient en guerre, que tous les deux avaient l'habitude de se donner un peu de courage de cette manière.

La brune se désola de briser ce moment de paix.

-Harry, veux-tu essayer de boire la fiole, ou de regarder les souvenirs dans une pensine? Nous allons tenter de te rendre cette mémoire qui fait défaut, et comme cela, tu pourras témoigner pour Draco.

-Tu sembles si sûre qu'il y aura un procès…pourquoi?

-Ginny fait tout pour le pouvoir, et elle est complètement folle. Elle est obsédée par Harry, même si lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble, je l'ai surprise dans les bras d'un autre élève. Elle m'avait juré qu'elle ne recommencerait pas, que c'était une erreur et qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire. Je lui ai laissé une chance, mais je la surveillais de beaucoup plus près. Notre amitié n'y a pas survécu, elle détestait savoir que je l'avais à l'œil. Ron ne s'est jamais douté de cela, et lorsque nous sommes tombées en froid, il ne l'a pas compris.

Un coup résonna dans l'appartement. Hermione alla ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour Blaise! Tu as fait vite! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Bonjour Mione. Tu m'as dit que c'était important, alors je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Bonjour Rémus, ajouta-t-il en voyant le loup-garou en arrière de la jeune médicomage.

-Bonjour Blaise.

-Bon alors, que s'est-il passé pour que ma présence soit nécessaire?

-Quelqu'un a saccagé cet appartement…commença la brune.

-Mon appartement! Et elle me le paiera!

-Dray? Et pincez-moi je rêve! C'est bien Potter dans tes bras?

-Oui c'est bien lui, mais il a la mémoire effacée. Il ne se souvient pas de nous. Il a accepté de nous suivre parce que je travaille au même endroit que lui, dans un café.

Le blond expliqua rapidement la situation à son ami. Le métisse fronça des sourcils en voyant les preuves, et son intelligence, alliée à ses dons de déductions, amenaient des résultats qui ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Il était au courant pour la suspension de sa petite-amie et ses problèmes, mais ne croyait pas qu'elle aurait pu aller aussi loin pour faire condamner son meilleur ami. Elle était vraiment folle. Cela pourrait lui coûter sa carrière, surtout avec des preuves aussi flagrantes.

-Elles ne sont pas flagrantes pour une sang-pur, Blaise. Expliqua Hermione. Tu les connais, car tu as fait du droit moldu, mais ce n'est pas le cas de la plupart des sorciers. Ginny ne penserait jamais à mettre des gants. Elle masquera sa signature magique, mais rien d'autre. Et un cheveu se perd vite.

Harry écoutait ces individus expliquer la situation, mais son esprit revenait de plus en plus vers la fiole qui supposément, contenait ses souvenirs. Il se doutait que simplement regarder les souvenirs défiler devant ses yeux ne suffirait pas. Ce serait comme regarder le film sur la vie d'un étranger. Il s'assura que l'attention de tous était fixée sur Hermione, qui continuait d'expliquer ce qu'ils devraient faire pour le procès, et porta le goulot de la fiole à ses lèvres.

-Harry non!

Une main s'abattit violemment sur la sienne, prenant garder à ne pas faire tomber la fiole.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Draco?

Tous regardaient les deux jeunes hommes avec un air stupéfait.

-Je viens d'avoir une idée!


	11. Procès

**J'avais promis 2 chapitres rapprochés, afin de compenser pour mon retard. Voilà qui est fait! **

**Du chapitre 10:**

_-J'ai une idée!_

**Chapitre 11 : Procès **

L'injonction pour le procès arriva deux jours plus tard. La petite troupe moins un, accompagnée de son avocat Blaise Zabini, fit son entrée dans la salle d'audience. Draco soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'Amélia Bones présiderait le procès. Elle a toujours eu une réputation d'impartialité et, lors de la bataille finale, savait que Draco n'était pas un mangemort, puisqu'il lui rapportait les faits et gestes des différents enfants de mangemorts qui étaient à l'école.

-Veuillez vous lever pour le début du procès Draco Lucius Malefoy contre Ginevra Molly Weasley. L'accusation se lit comme suit : Draco Malefoy est accusé d'avoir volé des objets appartenant à Harry James Potter et de les cacher dans sa demeure. Maître Blaise Zabini représentera M. Malefoy, tandis que Maître Chambord représentera Miss Weasley.

Les deux avocats se lancèrent un regard vicieux. Tous dans la salle pouvaient sentir la tension.

-Y a-t-il un problème, messieurs les avocats? demanda Amélia Bones.

-Non madame Bones. répondirent-ils en même temps, avant de se fusiller du regard une dernière fois. Ils se placèrent chacun à leur table.

-Tu m'expliques? chuchota Draco à son ami

-De tous les avocats disponibles, il fallait qu'elle choisisse Chambord. Ginny sait qu'on ne peut pas se supporter. répondit Blaise sans regarder sa petite amie. – Il y a toujours eu une grande rivalité, mais cela s'est dégradé lorsque je suis devenu le major de promotion de mon année. Ensuite, il y a eu des rumeurs, comme laquelle Ginny et lui était souvent vus au chemin de Traverse, alors qu'elle était supposée être en service de soir. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention, n'étant pas jaloux de nature, mais à les voir ensemble aujourd'hui, je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions.

Draco comprenait. Ou bien la Weasley jouait dans le dos de son meilleur ami en le trompant avec Chambord, ou bien, elle veut lui faire payer de défendre Draco au lieu d'elle. Mais dans tous les cas, cela ne se terminera pas bien pour le couple de son ami.

Son regard dû montrer les conclusions auxquelles il était arrivé, car Blaise lui lança un regard du genre « te bile pas, je savais que ça arriverait ».

-Bien nous pouvons commencer. Puisque M. Malefoy est l'accusé, Maître Zabini, vous pouvez appeler votre premier témoin. N'oubliez pas que tous vos témoins témoigneront sous véritaserum, à votre demande.

-Je ne l'oublie pas, madame. J'appelle Draco Malefoy à la barre.

Draco se déplaça lentement, sous le regard moqueur de Ginny. Il prit trois gouttes de véritaserum,

-M. Malefoy, quand avez-vous vu Miss Weasley pour la dernière fois?

- Il y a trois jours, elle est arrivée sur mon lieu de travail. Elle venait se moquer de moi, et m'a appris la suspension de son subordonné pour « avoir contesté son autorité ».

-Son subordonné?

-M. Dean Thomas, un ancien camarade de classe et auror, qui s'était mis entre sa patronne et moi alors qu'elle me harcelait et m'a frappée.

-Qu'est-ce qui aurait poussé M. Thomas à faire cela, selon vous?

Draco se rappela la scène :

_Flashback_

_-TAIS-TOI! TU N'ES QU'UN PÉDÉ, QUI A CORROMPU MON HARRY! TOUT LE MONDE A CRU A TON PETIT JEU. TU AURAIS LIVRÉ HARRY À TU-SAIS-QUI SI ON NE T'AVAIT PAS OBLIGÉ À RESTER AVEC NOUS! TU L'AS ENSORCELÉ ET MAINTENANT..._

_La gifle partit d'un coup. Mais pas de Draco. C'était Dean qui se tenait devant sa coéquipière, le bras levé pour en envoyer une autre._

_-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS! hurla-t-elle, folle de rage._

_- Tu me dégoûtes. Aurais-tu oublié que moi aussi je suis avec un gars! gronda Dean, qui détestait ceux avec des tendances homophobes. Il avait trop souffert de leur regard pendant des années pour laisser cette petite hystérique insulter quelqu'un dans la même situation que lui._

_Fin flashback_

Plusieurs membres de la Cour laissèrent échapper un grognement de désapprobation. L'homosexualité est un sujet qui est bien accepté dans le monde sorcier et de voir quelqu'un rabaisser les deux jeunes hommes de cette manière était à la limite du tolérable. Draco raconta ensuite la violente altercation qui l'a conduit à l'hôpital et à la suspension de Ginny.

-M. Malefoy, si votre dernière rencontre avec Miss Weasley date de plusieurs jours, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle vous accuse de vol? demanda Madame Bones.

-Je l'ignore madame. Cependant, il y a deux jours, mon appartement a été saccagé. Nous avons retrouvé plusieurs de mes biens endommagés et plusieurs cheveux roux et longs traînaient dans la pièce centrale.

-Objection! L'accusé essaie de mettre le blâme sur ma cliente sans preuve valable. Plusieurs personnes portent des cheveux roux, que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou sorcier!

-En effet. M. Malefoy, en quoi ces cheveux pourraient expliquer pourquoi vous êtes accusé de vol des objets de Monsieur Potter?

-Parce que, madame, lors de mon arrivée à Londres, mon amie, Hermione Granger, m'a apporté les objets qu'Harry m'avait légués avant de disparaître. Des objets personnels et certains qui ne concernaient que nous deux. Il y avait la célèbre cape d'invisibilité et son album photo.

-Pourquoi voulait-il vous les léguer, à la place de ses amis proches?

-Parce que vers la fin, Harry et moi étions presqu'un couple. (sursauts de la part des jurys) Nous ne l'avions pas annoncé, mais certains étaient déjà au courant. Ginny Weasley n'avait pas apprécié sa séparation avec Harry, elle savait que nous étions proches et ne l'a pas bien pris du tout. De plus, elle a toujours eu une forte animosité avec moi et ne manquait pas une chance de m'insulter ou me blesser.

Blaise céda alors son tour à son rival. Draco était toujours sous véritasérum.

-M. Malefoy, pourquoi une auror comme Miss Weasley, qui avait une certaine antipathie pour vous, aurait pris le temps de venir vous voir sur votre lieu de travail?

-Objec…

-Parce qu'il y a eu un accident de magie dans un lieu moldu, et en me voyant, a tout de suite assumé que cela venait de moi.

-Était-ce vous? Demanda Chambord en souriant.

-Non. C'était quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui était cette personne? Un autre sorcier?

-Oui

-Qui était-ce, M. Malefoy? Répéta l'avocat qui commençait à se fâcher.

-Un ange.

-Pardon? L'avocat semblait douter de la santé d'esprit du jeune homme devant lui.

-C'était un ange.

La salle rit devant l'air tendre du blond. Blaise devait se cacher derrière sa main pour s'empêcher de rire. Ah les Malefoy et leur manière de détourner une question mal formulée!

-M. Malefoy, cet « ange » avait-il un nom?

-Bien sûr. (nouveaux rires)

-Ne détournez pas ma question et répondez-y!

-Je vous ai déjà répondu, monsieur. Vous m'avez demandé s'il avait un nom, et je vous ai dit oui.

-Et quel est son nom? Il devra être appelé à témoigner aussi.

-Son nom est Angel.

Le visage de l'avocat devint d'un horrible rouge vif sous les rires de l'assemblée.

-Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi? demanda-t-il en tentant de se reprendre en main.

-Non, son nom est Angel. répliqua Draco, sans lever le ton. Il travaille avec moi au café.

-Oublions cela et passons aux prochaines questions Maître, je vous prie. déclara Amélia Bones, qui trouvait que ce procès tournait à la farce.

-Très bien. Alors M. Malefoy, est-ce que Miss Weasley avait déjà vu votre logement auparavant?

- Elle n'en a pas eu le temps. Je l'aurais invitée avec mon meilleur ami Blaise Zabini, dont elle est la fiancée, d'ici quelques jours.

-Alors pourquoi assumer que les cheveux lui appartiennent?

-Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que j'étais en possession d'objets appartenant à Harry Potter autrement qu'en venant dans mon appartement, sachant que je ne l'avais pas encore invitée?

-Quelqu'un aura pu le lui dire… rétorqua l'avocat, un peu faiblement.

-La seule personne au courant de ces objets était Hermione Granger. Il faudra lui demander si elle en a parlé. De plus, Miss Weasley ne savait pas mon retour avant de me voir à mon travail. Je n'avais prévenu que Pansy Parkinson, avec qui j'avais pris contact pour mon retour, et Hermione Granger, afin qu'elles me trouvent un lieu pour habiter rapidement. Je leur avais demandé de garder le secret, pour faire une surprise à mes amis, et aussi parce que je voulais rester dans le monde moldu, sans que certains sorciers puissent me retrouver.

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Parce que même si je n'ai jamais été mangemort, mon père a causé suffisamment de dommages pour que je ne veuille pas devenir une cible. dit Draco sur un ton amer. –Alors seulement deux personnes savaient où je restais, mais j'étais enregistré pour le réseau des cheminettes, afin de connecter mon logement. Ce n'est pas compliqué pour une auror de trouver ce genre d'information.

Sentant qu'il perdait le contrôle de ce procès, l'avocat termina ses questions et retourna s'asseoir.

La déclaration suivante fut celle du chef des aurors, qui expliqua pourquoi l'auror Weasley était suspendue pour 2 semaines. Ensuite vient Hermione, qui déclara sous le sérum ne pas avoir communiqué avec la jeune femme avant d'avoir vu le combat avec Draco et avoir eu à le soigner. Elle décrivit les détails des blessures pour l'assemblée et expliqua comment elle avait trouvé les cheveux roux et les techniques moldues existantes qui pouvaient identifier l'ADN d'une personne. Hermione termina en expliquant que les résultats n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et c'est pourquoi elle ne les avait pas emmenés avec elle au procès.

Blaise contenait à peine ses émotions. D'un côté, il se sentait trahi par sa fiancée, mais de l'autre, il savait que le procès était dans la poche. Il bougea alors sa dernière carte.

-J'appelle Miss Ginevra Weasley à la barre.

Un murmure de surprise parcouru la salle. Tous connaissaient les liens qui unissaient les deux personnes et plusieurs manifestaient leur désaccord de voir l'un interroger l'autre.

-Maître Chambord, y voyez-vous une objection?

-Non madame.

L'avocat avait un sourire suffisant qui irrita Blaise.

_-Il croit que je ne l'interrogerai pas de manière à lui nuire! Tu vas avoir un dur réveil mon grand. Draco est mon meilleur ami et ce sont ses intérêts que je défends aujourd'hui, pas ceux de ma petite amie._

-Pouvons-nous distribuer le véritaserum à présent?

-JE REFUSE! cria Ginny

-Auror, vous êtes peut-être en suspension, mais vous connaissez les procédures. argua Madame Bones. –Refuser le sérum peut montrer que vous avez des choses à cacher. Donnez-lui les trois gouttes. ordonna-t-elle.

Ginny résista et ils durent l'administrer de force. Blaise commença son interrogatoire.

-Miss Weasley, pourquoi avoir attaqué M. Malefoy?

-Parce que c'est un mangemort et ce chien m'a volé mon Harry.

-Ces évènements se sont produits il y a longtemps Miss, et vous êtes en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi avoir attaqué? Sûrement que les sentiments que vous éprouviez pour Harry Potter ne sont plus, maintenant que vous êtes fiancée?

-HARRY EST À MOI! ET JE SERAI SA FEMME! PAS CE PÉDÉ DE MALEFOY!

La foule était en délire. La jeune femme venait de déclarer devant témoins et son fiancé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Blaise ne réagit pas, mais un tic apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres. Draco sut qu'il était furieux. Ginny, quant à elle, ne semblait pas se calmer, mais ses yeux reflétaient une certaine panique d'avoir dévoilé cela devant Blaise.

-Miss Weasley, êtes-vous celle qui s'est introduit chez Draco Malefoy?

-Oui je cherchais des preuves qu'il détenait Harry Potter. Et aussi, je voulais lui faire payer ma suspension.

-Pourquoi pensiez-vous cela?

-Parce que j'avais vu Harry avec ce sale furet le jour d'avant, même s'il l'a nié et qu'Harry affirmait s'appeler Angel.

L'assemblée s'agita, commençant à faire les liens.

-Miss Weasley, votre supérieur et Miss Granger ont rencontré Monsieur Angel et l'ont interrogé. Ils m'ont expliqués que, bien que la ressemblance soit frappante, Monsieur Angel n'est pas Harry Potter.

C'EST UN MENSONGE! ILS MENTENT TOUS LES DEUX! JE RECONNAÎTRAIS HARRY N'IMPORTE QUAND!

Madame Bones lui envoya un Silencio et s'adressa à Blaise.

-Maître Zabini, puisque Miss Weasley a avoué avoir vandalisé l'appartement de M. Malefoy et avoir produit de fausses accusations sur lui, nous pouvons arrêter ce procès ici. La sentence pour ces crimes est Azkaban. La peine est 5 ans fermes et je suggère au jury d'y ajouter 2 ans dans l'aile des cas psychiatriques à la fin de la sentence si Miss Weasley montre encore un comportement excessif et obsessif envers M. Potter. Que tous ceux qui sont d'accord lèvent la main.

Plus de 90 pourcent de l'assemblée leva la main. Ginny fut emportée par les aurors dans la salle. Cependant, Amélia Bones avait encore un cas à régler.

-M. Zabini…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Je termine là, et je promets un nouveau chapitre en fin de semaine prochaine. **


	12. Qui est-il?

**Me revoilà! Avec un peu de retard, mais comme je ne contrôle pas encore tout (ça s'en vient, je le sens), de petits imprévus, ça arrive. Ce chapitre en est un de transition, car je bloque un peu sur la suite, alors j'essaie de faire durer le plaisir. S'il y en a qui ont des idées, faites-les moi savoir, je verrai ce qui m'inspire. **

**Ce nouveau chapitre amène un personnage un peu oublié dans cette histoire. C'est son POV qui suit. Comme je n'aime pas trop l'italique, je ne l'utilise pas pour les pensées. Il y aura une indication de retour à la normale. **

**« Pensée du POV »**

**Chapitre 12 **

POV

Lorsque j'ai reçu l'invitation de Blaise pour le procès, j'étais sceptique. Je n'avais pas vu Draco Malefoy depuis la fin de la guerre et nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais mon hésitation n'a pas duré en voyant qui portait l'accusation! Blaise défendait Draco contre Ginny! Sur le coup, j'étais confus, mais cela montrait que le couple ne tenait pas aussi solidement que tous le pensait et une certaine tristesse m'envahit. J'aimais bien Blaise, il ne m'avait jamais embêté et parfois, il venait me tenir compagnie lorsque je travaillais sur un projet.

En entrant dans la salle, je vois plusieurs de mes anciens camarades d'école. Je lance un salut de la tête vers Ron, qui est seul, car Hermione fait partie des témoins. Elle m'en avait informé il y a peu de temps, pour que notre projet ne prenne pas trop de retard si elle s'absentait pour discuter avec Blaise.

« Pauvre Ron, il a l'air complètement à terre! » me dis-je en entendant le verdict. Je le comprends. Personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que le procès se retourne contre Ginny, puisqu'elle était celle qui accusait. « C'est fou ce qu'un peu de véritaserum nous fais apprendre sur les gens. »

Luna était assise à mes côtés, en train de prendre des notes pour le journal du Chicaneur, qu'elle a repris à la mort de son père, il y a deux ans. Ce n'est pas d'intérêt public, mais elle et moi nous fréquentons depuis 6 mois maintenant, et je suis fou d'elle!

Je ramène mon esprit sur la situation présente, juste à temps pour voir Ginny se faire emmener par les aurors. Ron semble sur le point de s'évanouir, sûrement en pensant à ce qu'il devra dire à sa mère. J'aime bien Molly, mais c'est un vrai dragon et elle aime énormément sa fille unique. Tout cela risque de la terrasser. Déjà que la disparition d'Harry lui avait fait un grand choc, elle va maintenant perdre Ginny pour Azkaban.

En voyant les gens commencer à se lever, je me prépare à les suivre, mais Luna me retient par la manche. Je me rends alors compte qu'Amélia Bones parle avec Blaise. Je reprends ma place, ayant une intuition que nous allons enfin voir ce fameux Angel, qui a causé ce désastre. S'il est moldu, il sera intéressant de voir sa réaction face à une assemblée vêtue de robes.

Comme je le présumais, nous voyons un jeune homme entrer dans la salle. Il a la tête penchée, ses cheveux noirs cachant son visage. Il ne la redresse qu'au dernier moment, lorsqu'il est aux côtés de Blaise. À ce moment, l'enfer se déclenche. Tout ce qu'on entend c'est :

-Potter! …Non c'est impossible! …Ce ne peut pas être lui!... Bien sûr que ce n'est pas lui, il n'a pas la cicatrice! Et Potter est bien plus grand!...

« Bande d'imbéciles! Si seulement vous saviez…! » me dis-je en observant le nouveau venu. Grand, assez athlétique, avec des yeux du même vert qu'Harry, mais avec une posture complètement différente de celle que je lui connais. Et sa cicatrice n'est pas visible, quoique cela ne veut rien dire lorsqu'on a accès à du maquillage moldu. Hermione m'en a souvent parlé, lorsque je cherchais des cadeaux pour Luna.

Pour en revenir à Angel/Harry, si la foule se contente de regarder la cicatrice, moi, il y a plusieurs autres éléments que je remarque. Dans le genre de la petite cicatrice sur le poignet, signe de notre échange de sang pour devenir des frères de cœur, avant la bataille finale, ainsi que sa démarche. Voyez-vous, Harry a une démarche bien à lui, qui est facile à reconnaître lorsqu'on a partagé un dortoir ensemble. Il boite légèrement de la jambe gauche, mais pallie cet effet en marchant à petites enjambées pour ne pas mettre trop de poids sur sa jambe. Il a ce problème depuis son retour de l'été après la deuxième année. Je crois que Ron l'a remarqué aussi, car ses yeux se plissent dangereusement en reconnaissant son meilleur ami.

-Neville, veux-tu prêter attention!

Luna me ramène à la réalité. Elle ne semble pas surprise, et je ne lui ferai pas l'injure de penser qu'elle n'aurait pas reconnu Harry, malgré son apparence différente. Je tourne les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Harry prendre du véritaserum. Amélia Bones commence ses questions…

Fin POV

-M. Inez, pouvez-vous dire votre nom complet?

-Angel James Ernesto Inez. répondit Angel d'une voix monotone.

-Quel âge avez-vous? Demanda une autre personne du Wizenmagot.

- 22 ans.

-Depuis quand connaissez-vous M. Malefoy ici présent?

-Depuis quelques jours. Il a commencé à travailler au café de ma mère.

-Et vous ne l'aviez jamais vu avant?

-Si.

-Pouvez-vous nous dire où?

-Sur une photo. déclara Angel.

-Avez-vous accès, vous ou un membre de votre famille à la Gazette du sorcier? demanda une femme à l'air sévère.

-Non, j'ignorais tout du monde sorcier jusqu'à ce que cette folle me saute dessus et que Draco me protège avec un bout de bois.

-Alors d'où provenait la photo? demanda Amélia Bones, curieuse.

-De ma poche de pantalon. Je l'avais lorsque je suis arrivé chez ma mère après le décès de mon père. Je croyais que j'avais ramassé ça dans un magazine.

-C'est une photo moldue?

-Que veut dire le mot « moldu »? demanda Angel, d'un air confus.

-Qui n'est pas magique. Les personnages des photos magiques bougent dans l'image. expliqua un homme dans la cinquantaine, assis à la droite de madame Bones.

-Ah? Non elle ne bouge pas. Je croyais que Draco était un mannequin qui posait pour les revues de mode. Et comme j'aimais la photo, je l'ai mise en cadre dans le café de ma mère. Les clients l'aimaient beaucoup.

Draco se sentit rougir sous le compliment et sous les regards un peu moqueurs des gens de l'assemblée. Angel aurait pu éviter cette déclaration. Blaise riait de lui, bien que seuls ses yeux le montrent.

-Messieurs et mesdames, je crois que l'interrogatoire nous a prouvé que, bien que M. Inez ressemble énormément à Harry Potter, on ne peut douter de ses dires sous véritaserum. Je crois que M. Malefoy et M. Inez ont suffisamment souffert pour que nous arrêtions tout. Je demande aux journalistes de ne pas harceler les deux hommes, car vivants dans le monde moldu, ils sont hors de votre juridiction. Si je vois un seul article publié autre que celui du procès, je vous fais arrêter pour violation du Secret.

Alors que les gens commençaient à sortir de la salle, Blaise retint les deux hommes.

-On m'a fait savoir que nous étions attendus au bureau d'Hermione dans 5 minutes. Chuchota-t-il avant de sortir de la salle avec eux.

**C'est tout pour l'instant. Le prochain chapitre sera probablement la fin de semaine prochaine si je trouve des idées. Qui avait deviné que c'était Neville avant que je le nomme ? Au début, je voulais faire Ron, mais il sera dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera explosif et assez comique, selon moi.**


End file.
